Pregxperiment (Haehyuk side)
by teukiteuk
Summary: Pervert couple ini melakukan 'itu' selama 12 jam! Parahnya lagi mereka melakukannya di teras terbuka apartemen mereka! Oow, apa yang terjadi? / Pregxperiment HaeHyuk's Side ! Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 1/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Ini HaeHyuk side yang author janjikan. Semoga bisa mengobati keingintahuan para readers sekalian ya ^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Eunhyuk-ah, bukannya aku tidak mau memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi yang kau inginkan terlalu berisiko. Setidaknya kau harus melakukannya dengan bimbingan dari kami" ujar Siwon. Pemuda itu begitu terkejut ketika Eunhyuk mengunjungi ruangannya dan meminta satu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

"Siwon-ah, jangan lupakan dulu aku juga bekerja disini. Tentu aku sudah sangat mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya membutuhkan hormon itu" kukuh Eunhyuk.

_Namja_ dengan _gummy_ _smile_ itu benar-benar bersikukuh dengan permintaannya, ia benar-benar tidak mempedulikan risiko yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Siwon-ah, ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kutempuh untuk menebus kesalahanku padanya. Aku tahu mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengerti keadaanku. Hanya dengan cara ini, setidaknya hubungan kami bisa membaik. Aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan terbesarnya, aku ingin membuatnya kembali padaku" ujar Eunhyuk lirih akhirnya.

_Namja_ itu menunduk dalam menggambarkan seberapa besar keinginannya itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dadanya sendiri, hal yang akan selalu ia lakukan setiap kali rasa sesal yang menumpuk di dalam dadanya terasa begitu menyesakkan, menyeruak membuat dirinya kesulitan bernapas.

"Hahh.. baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk melakukannya dengan baik, ikuti prosedur yang telah ditetapkan. Kupastikan nanti sore segala yang kau butuhkan sudah ada di apartemenmu" ucap Siwon pada akhirnya. Pemuda tampan itu memilih mengalah pada Eunhyuk, ia juga tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk begitu terpuruk. Bertahun-tahun mengenal sahabatnya itu, baru kali ini ia melihat Eunhyuk begitu terpuruk, terlihat begitu rapuh seakan dapat hancur kapan saja.

"_Gomawo_ Siwon-ah, _gomawo_" ujar Eunhyuk begitu bergembira. Senyum lebarnya mencerminkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku untuk Heechul _hyung_ dan kedua anakmu. _Annyeong_" pamit Eunhyuk seraya keluar dari ruangan Siwon masih dengan senyum lebar yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Hae, kau akan segera kembali menjadi milikku" gumam Eunhyuk senang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Donghae duduk diam di ruangannya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana meskipun matanya tertuju pada layar transparan di hadapannya yang menampilkan berbagai huruf dan angka-angka yang begitu banyak.

Pekerjaannya sering kali terbengkalai karena kegiatan favoritnya baru-baru ini begitu menyita waktunya. Donghae terlihat lebih sering merenung dan tidak fokus dalam bekerja belakangan ini, lebih tepatnya sejak hubungannya dan Eunhyuk renggang.

Meskipun ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan menjalin pertemanan saja, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri Donghae masih sangat mencintai Eunhyuk. Sekalipun ia berkata ingin mencari seorang _namja_ yang dapat mengabulkan keinginannya, namun ia sendiri tidak yakin dapat mencintai _namja_ itu sama seperti ia mencintai Eunhyuk.

"Hahh, bodoh sekali" runtuknya pelan. Donghae membuka laci meja kemudian mengambil sebuah pigura foto yang ia letakkan terbalik. Foto yang memperlihatkan kemesraan dirinya dan Eunhyuk ketika mereka berlibur di pulau Jeju. Dalam foto tersebut, dapat terlihat keduanya begitu bahagia menyaksikan matahari tenggelam dari teras penginapan disana.

"Hyuk-ah, seandainya aku tidak memaksamu waktu itu. Seandainya aku tidak mengucapkan hal bodoh padamu" sesalnya lirih. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut foto yang ia pegang, ia mengusap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu bersinar dengan senyum khas yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Seandainya aku meminta maaf, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" gumamnya seakan bertanya langsung pada sosok Eunhyuk yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Sesaat kemudian Donghae tertawa miris, seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti tidak. Aku sudah membuatmu begitu sakit" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sore hari itu Donghae memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Eunhyuk di apartemennya. Seminggu ini ia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Eunhyuk, bagaimanapun mantan kekasihnya itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan masih butuh perhatian ekstra. Ia sangat tahu betul sifat Eunhyuk yang lebih suka diperhatikan orang lain daripada memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Donghae sudah ingin mengunjungi Eunhyuk sejak beberapa hari lalu, namun pekerjaan yang menumpuk begitu menyita waktunya, membuatnya tidak dapat meninggalkan pekerjaannya walau untuk beberapa jam saja dan akhirnya ia baru bisa mendapatkan waktu senggang di akhir pekan ini.

_'Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!'_

Beberapa kali ia sudah menekan bel yang ada di depan pintu apartemen Eunhyuk, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa Eunhyuk tidak di dalam?" gumamnya bingung.

_Namja_ tampan itu merogoh ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam kantung celananya, ia menekan beberapa digit angka yang begitu dihafalnya kemudian mendekatkan benda tipis berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya.

Hanya nada sambung yang terdengar hingga akhirnya telepon itu terputus dengan sendirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan masuk yang memberitahu bahwa nomor yang baru saja ia hubungi berada di dalam apartemen di hadapannya.

"Jangan bilang sakitnya kambuh lagi" desisnya panik ketika mengingat terakhir kali ia datang kemari bersama Siwon, ia justru menemukan Eunhyuk tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan denyut jantung yang begitu lemah.

Donghae segera menekan nomor pin apartemennya, berharap Eunhyuk tidak menggantinya dengan nomor baru.

_'Tit tit tit Cklek!'_

Benar dugaannya, Eunhyuk tidak mengganti nomor pin apartemennya.

Donghae segera masuk ke dalam, keadaan apartemennya benar-benar sepi dan rapi. Terlalu rapi seperti tidak tersentuh.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kau di dalam?!"

Ia menyusuri seluruh penjuru apartemen, mencari keberadaan _namja_ ber-_gummy_ _smile_ itu. Dapur, ruang tengah, kolam renang sampai kamar mandi sudah ia telusuri namun masih tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen ini. Ia menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, beberapa kali melompati dua anak tangga secara bersamaan.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu berwarna coklat tua, pintu itu bergeser ketika Donghae tepat tiba di depannya.

Satu hal yang pertama kali tertangkap matanya adalah sosok Eunhyuk yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. _Namja_ itu berbaring memunggungi pintu masuk sehingga ia tidak menyadari Donghae tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Donghae sengaja berjalan dengan pelan, tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Eunhyuk. Namun sekitar 4 langkah kemudian Donghae menyadari bahwa sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Terlihat dari bahunya yang tidak tertutup selimut bergetar pelan, seperti menggigil.

Dengan cepat Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu pucat dengan bibir membiru. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk, bahkan rambut almond _namja_ itu terlihat basah karena keringat.

"Hyukie-ya, Hyuk" panggil Donghae seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin karena keringat. Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu, _namja_ itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika pandangannya terasa tidak fokus.

"Engghhhh H-Hae"

"Ne, ini aku. Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Donghae beruntun. _Namja_ tampan itu mencoba membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk. Ia menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memegang erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, menolak keinginan Donghae untuk membuka selimut tersebut. Namun tenaganya tidak sebesar tenaga Donghae, alhasil selimut tebal itu ditarik kuat oleh Donghae dan jatuh ke lantai.

"A-apa, Hyuk, aa-apa yang t-terjadi?" tanya Donghae terkejut begitu melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang terlihat menyeramkan. Tubuh Eunhyuk terlihat lebih kurus, bahkan Donghae yakin ia dapat meremukan tulang Eunhyuk begitu ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Donghae terkejut, tubuh Eunhyuk memang selalu kurus. Apalagi ia baru sembuh dari sakit, masih butuh waktu pemulihan sampai keadaannya benar-benar sehat.

Yang membuat _namja_ kelahiran Oktober itu terkejut adalah perut Eunhyuk yang membulat besar. Benar-benar besar hingga kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk hanya mampu dikancingkan sampai bagian dadanya saja. Donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit perut Eunhyuk yang sangat pucat dihiasi dengan guratan-guratan merah yang menjalar dari bagian bawah perutnya.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah koper besar berwarna perak yang terbuka di sisi kosong tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Ia baru menyadari koper besar itu berisi berbagai bentuk jarum suntik dan berbotol-botol cairan berwarna merah muda. Cairan yang sama yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memberikan suntikan pada Sungmin dulu. Dua dari belasan botol itu sudah terlihat kosong, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah melewati dua kali proses penyuntikan itu.

"K-kau, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa? Setelah kita berpisah, kenapa kau baru melakukan semua ini, Hyukie-ya?!"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke arah manapun asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata Donghae yang terasa menusuknya.

"Tatap aku! Aku bertanya padamu, Hyukie-ya! Kenapa kau baru mau melakukannya sekarang?!" teriak Donghae murka. Donghae mencengkram rahang Eunhyuk agar _namja_ itu berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mencengkramnya terlalu kuat, melupakan fakta bahwa Eunhyuk sedang dalam keadaan lemah.

"Sssshhh sakit Hae sssh lepasss" desis Eunhyuk ketika ia merasa cengkraman Donghae semakin kencang, ia meronta kesakitan, menggerak-gerakan kepalanya bermaksud agar Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya atau setidaknya sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya. Namun alih-alih terlepas, tangan Donghae justru semakin kuat menekan pipinya, ia dapat merasakan kuku-kuku Donghae menancap di pipi tirusnya.

"Hikss a-ku melakukannya k-karena hiks tidak ingin kehilanganmu hiks Donghae-ya. Aku tidak sanggup, hikss aku t-tidak bisa, aa-ku tidak bisa tanpamu Hae-ya hiks" jelas Eunhyuk ditengah tangisannya.

Donghae tertegun mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Menyisakan luka pada pipi tirus Eunhyuk, memerah dan mengeluarkan darah. Eunhyuk masih terus terisak, entah karena kesakitan pada tubuhnya atau pada hatinya.

"A-aku minta maaf Hae-ya hikss.. maafkan keegoisanku hiks .. maaf karena tidak pernah mengerti keinginanmu hiks Hae-ya, a-aku sangat menyesal hiks hikss .. a-aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan orang lain hikss memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit hikss hikss disini, disini sakit sekali rasanya hiksss" ucap Eunhyuk seraya mencengkram dadanya, pusat dimana seluruh kesakitan yang membuatnya sering kesulitan bernapas. Beberapa kali ia memukul dadanya sendiri, seakan ingin mengusir rasa sesak yang mencekiknya.

Donghae segera menangkap tangan Eunhyuk yang masih terus memukul dadanya sendiri. Meskipun Eunhyuk memukulnya dengan lemah, namun ia tidak ingin Eunhyuknya semakin terluka.

"Sssshhh sudah Hyukie-ya. Hentikan, jangan menangis lagi. Ssssshhh sudah sudah" bisik Donghae lembut.

"Hiks lebih hiks lebih baik k-kau membunuhku hikss .. lebih baik a-aku mati daripada melihatmu dengan orang lain hiksss lebih baik aku mati Donghae-yaa hikss hikssss" racau Eunhyuk.

"Sssshhhh tenanglah, kau tidak akan melihatku dengan orang lain. Tenanglah sshhh" Donghae kembali menenangkan Eunhyuk, kali ini sepertinya berhasil. Tidak terdengar lagi racauan-racauan Eunhyuk, hanya isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

Donghae kembali membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya ketika perutnya kembali sakit saat ia bergerak. Donghae melepaskan dua kancing yang masih terkait pada kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk, ia bermaksud melepaskan kemeja itu dan menggantinya dengan kemeja lain karena kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk basah.

Tangan Donghae terhenti ketika matanya melihat luka lebam berwarna biru keunguan menghiasi dada polos Eunhyuk. Begitu terlihat jelas pada kulit Eunhyuk yang sangat pucat.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dengan gemetar, mengusap permukaan dada Eunhyuk yang kebiruan. Matanya memandang Eunhyuk lekat, mempertanyakan lebam-lebam tersebut.

"A-aku memukulnya. Setiap memikirkan kemungkinan kau akan bersama orang lain, disini terasa sangat sesak. Begitu sesak sampai rasanya sulit bernapas sampai aku harus memukul-mukul dadaku sendiri supaya rasa sakitnya teralihkan. Dan tanpa sadar aku selalu melakukan itu setiap kali rasa sesak kembali muncul" jelas Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk panik ketika secara tiba-tiba Donghae beranjak pergi.

"Aku ke bawah sebentar" ucap Donghae seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ani. Jangan pergi! Argggghhh"

Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara debaman keras dan teriakan Eunhyuk. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Eunhyuk terduduk di atas lantai, sepertinya _namja_ itu hendak menahan Donghae namun justru terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Donghae segera mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menahan sakit di atas lantai yang dingin, ia merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk yang kembali menggigil. Entah karena dingin atau justru menahan sakit yang menjalar sekujur tubuhnya.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk kemudian membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengusap pipi tirus Eunhyuk kemudian menghapus noda darah yang ada pada luka di pipi Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hanya ke bawah sebentar" ucap Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk segera menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang masih mengusap pipinya. Menolak membiarkan Donghae untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Eunhyuk, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar takut jika Donghae kembali meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil es batu untuk mengobati luka lebam ini. Lukamu perlu dikompres. Sebentar saja, aku janji aku akan kembali" ucap Donghae meyakinkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau janji?" tanya Eunhyuk dan dijawab dengan anggukan tegas dari Donghae. Dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae, membiarkan _namja_ itu pergi.

"Aku ke bawah sebentar" ucap Donghae sebelum benar-benar pergi. _Namja_ itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Eunhyuk singkat kemudian segera melesat pergi. Sedikit berlari karena tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk menunggu lama. Tidak sampai satu menit, ia sudah kembali ke kamar Eunhyuk dengan membawa semangkuk penuh es batu.

Donghae meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas nakas kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam lemari. Ia mengambil beberapa bongkahan es kemudian membungkusnya dengan handuk yang tadi diambilnya. Donghae mengompres lebam di dada Eunhyuk dengan handuk tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik ketika sensasi dingin menerpa dada polosnya.

Selesai mengompres dada Eunhyuk, Donghae mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam mangkuk berisi es yang sudah mencair. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu kemeja Eunhyuk dari dalam lemari dan membantu Eunhyuk memakai kemeja tersebut.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

"Belum" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu" ucap Donghae.

Baru saja _namja_ itu berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Eunhyuk, ia merasa tangannya dicekal. Donghae kembali berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ikut" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Tapi kau ma-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Aku janji" potong Eunhyuk cepat. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh harap, dan tentu saja Donghae luluh dengan tatapan penuh harap Eunhyuk.

"Hahh.. Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengatakan apapun yang kau rasakan, _arraseo_?"

"Ne!" ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

Dengan sabar Donghae membantu Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Donghae menyelipkan lengan kirinya di bawah punggung Eunhyuk untuk membantu mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga duduk di atas tempat tidur. Selanjutnya Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan memapah _namja_ itu selama berjalan.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya setiap kali perutnya kembali terasa sakit karena guncangan ketika ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia tidak mau Donghae menyadari bahwa ia kembali kesakitan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam ringisan yang nyaris keluar.

"Cha, kau duduk disini saja" ucap Donghae ketika keduanya tiba di ruang makan. Donghae menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan dan membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae ketika menyadari wajah Eunhyuk semakin pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Donghae hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pucat Eunhyuk namun tangannya segera ditangkap oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat buatkan makanan untukku, aku lapar sekali" ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum kecil. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Sejujurnya perutnya benar-benar sakit tapi ia tidak mau membuat Donghae khawatir.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini" ucap Donghae kemudian segera melesat menuju dapur. Sepeninggalnya Donghae, Eunhyuk segera mencengkram perutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang bahkan hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk menahan sakitnya, ia meringis pelan agar Donghae tidak mendengarnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa pusing, seandainya ia tidak dalam posisi duduk mungkin sekarang tubuhnya sudah merosot ke lantai.

"Aigoo, kenapa kulkasmu kosong sekali, hmp?" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba ketika melihat isi kulkas yang begitu kosong. Hanya ada sayuran yang sudah layu dan beberapa butir telur juga berbotol-botol air mineral. Posisi Donghae yang membelakangi Eunhyuk membuat _namja_ tampan itu tidak menyadari Eunhyuk tengah menahan sakitnya.

"Aaa- Jinjja? A-aku lupa belanja sepertinya" ucap Eunhyuk susah payah. Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar Donghae tidak menyadari ada yang aneh meskipun suara yang keluar tetap saja terdengar sedikit parau namun sepertinya Donghae tidak memusingkan itu.

Eunhyuk masih mencengkram perutnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri. Nafasnya kembali memburu ketika rasa sakit yang melanda semakin menggila, Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya erat ketika pandangannya terasa kabur. Yang masih dapat ia dengar dengan jelas hanyalah suara benturan panci yang ditimbulkan Donghae.

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, sekalipun rasa pusing terus menghantam kepalanya bersamaan dengan perutnya yang terus terasa sakit. Namun usahanya tidak sia-sia, sekitar 10 menit kemudian sakit di perutnya mulai mereda. Begitu pula dengan sakit di kepalanya, hanya tersisa sedikit rasa pusing yang melanda namun bisa ia tangani. Nafasnya yang memburu berangsur-angsur mulai kembali tenang.

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah sosok Donghae yang masih sibuk di depan kompor. Ia tersenyum miris menyaksikan punggung kokoh Donghae yang berlalu lalang. Sekalipun Donghae menemaninya hari ini, ia tetap tidak yakin pria itu akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Ditambah lagi Donghae terlihat marah sekali saat mengetahui ia melakukan penanaman rahim setelah mereka berpisah. Sejujurnya ia cukup terkejut ketika Donghae begitu marah tadi, namun lambat laun ia mengerti. Jika ia berada di posisi Donghae mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Donghae. Lebih tepatnya Donghae teramat sangat kecewa dengan dirinya.

"Cha, makanmu sudah siap" ucap Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk. Dirinya bahkan tidak sadar kalau Donghae sudah meletakkan semangkuk bubur di depannya. Donghae mengulurkan sendok, berniat untuk menyuapi Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk menahannya.

"A-aku bisa sendiri. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengambil sendoknya yang masih dipegang Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak melihat makanan lain di atas meja kecuali semangkuk bubur di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan. Kita makan bersama" ucap Donghae kemudian segera beranjak kembali menuju dapur dan mengambil semangkuk bubur untuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae hanya membuat makanan simpel, sesuai dengan isi kulkas Eunhyuk. Hanya bubur dengan campuran telur. Setidaknya hari ini Eunhyuk mendapatkan asupan makanan, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Eunhyuk mulai menyendok bubur dihadapannya. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar karena tidak memiliki tenaga, namun ia berusaha untuk memakan buburnya sendiri tanpa bantuan Donghae. Setidaknya ia harus terbiasa karena mungkin setelah ini Donghae tidak akan sudi untuk membantunya lagi.

"Setelah ini kau langsung istirahat" ucap Donghae ketika ia telah menyelesaikan makannya. Donghae segera mengangkat mangkuk kosong miliknya dan meletakkannya di wastafel bersamaan dengan perabotan kotor lainnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak bubur. Eunhyuk sendiri masih sibuk menyantap buburnya yang terasa sangat hambar di lidahnya. Namun ia tidak mau membuat Donghae khawatir, ia terus menghabiskan bubur tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae sekembalinya ia dari mencuci perabotan kotor tadi. Dilihatnya bubur Eunhyuk masih tersisa sedikit namun sepertinya _namja_ itu tidak sanggup lagi menghabiskan sisanya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dihabiskan. Aku tahu nafsu makanmu belum kembali seutuhnya. Minumlah" ucap Donghae seraya mengambil mangkuk bubur milik Eunhyuk kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih untuknya.

Eunhyuk menerima gelas yang diberikan Donghae kemudian menghabiskan seperempat isinya. Ia meletakkan gelas tersebut ke atas meja kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan sigap Donghae segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk, memapah _namja_ itu berjalan kembali ke atas.

Sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk segera memposisikan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur. Membiarkan Donghae merapikan koper besar di sisi kosong tempat tidurnya kemudian meletakkan koper tersebut di atas meja.

Eunhyuk hampir memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang. Ia segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Donghae sudah berbaring di sebelahnya, Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau ingin aku pulang?" tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menginap disini. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menjadi beban untukmu lagi. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku susah, kau bukan beban untukku. Dan kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku" ucap Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk tidak lagi menjawab ucapan Donghae, ia hanya membiarkan Donghae berbaring di sampingnya. Tidak sedekat biasanya, kini ada jarak di antara mereka. Keduanya berbaring di ujung tempat tidur, masih terasa sedikit kekakuan di antara mereka.

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, berharap dirinya cepat tertidur. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae masih membuka matanya lebar. Memandang langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran bintang. Pikirannya kembali berkelana pada kejadian sore tadi, ketika ia menemukan Eunhyuk tengah kesakitan seorang diri. Seandainya ia tidak datang tadi sore, mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan pernah menemukan Eunhyuk lagi.

Sekarang dirinya dilanda keraguan, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Eunhyuk sudah menjalani proses penanaman rahim itu, bukankah seharusnya ia senang dan mereka kembali bersama? Sejujurnya ia memang senang, tapi bersamaan dengan itu ada sebersit rasa kecewa dan marah di dalam hatinya. Ia kecewa dengan Eunhyuk yang seperti bermain dengan perasaannya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat terluka ketika Eunhyuk menolak keinginannya dulu. Tapi, bukankah Eunhyuk juga terluka?

**_'Srekk'_**

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara laci yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk tengah mengambil sebuah botol berwarna putih dari dalam laci pada nakas di samping tempat tidur. Eunhyuk membuka botol tersebut dan menambil dua butir obat dari dalamnya.

Donghae segera merebut botol berwarna putih tersebut sebelum Eunhyuk kembali meletakkannya di dalam laci.

"_Alprazolam_. Kau gila?!" teriak Donghae terkejut setelah ia membaca label dari botol putih tersebut. Donghae segera merebut dua butir obat yang masih digenggam Eunhyuk, ia segera membawa obat beserta botol tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau tahu obat itu berbahaya. Sejak kapan kau butuh obat penenang seperti itu?!" tanya Donghae. Ia sedikit menaikan nada suaranya membuat nyali Eunhyuk menciut seketika.

Donghae membuka laci tempat Eunhyuk menyimpan obat tersebut, ia menemukan beberapa botol obat penenang lainnya. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan memiliki dosis yang sangat tinggi dan membuat ketergantungan. Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil seluruh isi laci tersebut kemudian melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Donghae kembali menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur, Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk, mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau mengkonsumsi obat-obatan seperti itu, hmp? Kau tahu itu berbahaya" ucap Donghae lembut, tangannya masih terus mengusap pipi pucat Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin.

"Satu bulan. Aku baru mengkonsumsinya satu bulan belakang ini" jawab Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk memutar pandangannya menghidari mata Donghae.

_'Satu bulan? Bukankah itu waktu yang sama ketika mereka berpisah. Berarti Eunhyuk mulai meminum obat-obat itu setelah mereka berpisah. Tapi, kenapa?'_ batin Donghae bingung. Donghae masih terus berusaha menatap mata Eunhyuk lekat, sekalipun Eunhyuk terus memalingkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa? Kenapa meminum obat seperti itu? Kau tahu itu berbahaya, kau tahu itu bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri" ucap Donghae. Ia masih mempertahankan kelembutan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur. Sejak kau pergi, sejak kita berpisah, aku tidak pernah bisa tidur. Setiap menutup mata rasanya seperti mendengar suara-suara yang menyalahkanku .. hiks a-aku takut Donghae-ya hikss .. Aku takut hiks hiks" ujar Eunhyuk tersendat-sendat.

Donghae cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, dihapusnya air mata yang membanjiri wajah pucat Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ssshh sudah, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Sudah, _uljima_. Aku disini" bisik Donghae lembut. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap-usap rambut Eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

Donghae segera berbaring di samping Eunhyuk, menarik _namja_ itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan untuk Eunhyuk. Membiarkan Eunhyuk menyurukkan kepalanya ke dalam perpotongan leher Donghae, menghirup habis aroma tubuhnya yang begitu dirindukan Eunhyuk.

Tangisan Eunhyuk mulai mereda berganti dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Donghae menurunkan satu tangannya ke punggung Eunhyuk, mengusap punggung sempit itu berulang kali, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki.

"Seandainya aku tidak menemukanmu hari ini, mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi dan aku akan menyesali itu" gumam Donghae pelan. Ya, seandainya Donghae tidak datang ke apartemen Eunhyuk, mungkin yang akan ia temui nanti hanyalah tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah dingin, tanpa roh.

"Jika aku mati, aku tidak akan merasa sakit ketika kau menemukan penggantiku. Itu lebih baik" racau Eunhyuk berbisik.

Donghae segera mengeratkan pelukannya, memberitahu Eunhyuk bahwa ia tidak akan mencari pengganti _namja_ kurus itu. Selamanya hanya Eunhyuk yang mampu menempati ruang kosong di hatinya.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Tidurlah, kau sangat lelah hari ini. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu semakin pucat besok pagi" ucap Donghae lembut.

_Chup_

Donghae memberikan kecupan hangat pada dahi Eunhyuk kemudian ia menarik selimut dengan kakinya, menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Saranghae_" bisik Donghae namun tidak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk karena _namja_ itu sudah jatuh terlelap. Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Eunhyuk ke dunia mimpi. Melepaskan segala penatnya hari ini, melepaskan berbagai keterkejutan yang ia dapat hari ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 2/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's Note : Dari review readers di chapter 1, ternyata masih banyak readers yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya. Biar ga bingung, readers sekalian baca dulu Pregxperiment sebelumnya ya :)**

**Read n Review ya, Gomawo ^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Namja_ tampan bermarga Lee itu baru saja masuk ke ruangannya dengan terburu-buru. Hari sudah cukup siang namun ia baru saja tiba di tempat kerjanya. Sebenarnya tidak ada halangan yang membuat Donghae datang terlambat hari ini. Ia sudah kembali pindah ke apartemennya bersama Eunhyuk sekitar satu minggu lalu, seluruh barang-barang miliknya yang selama ini ada di hotel sudah kembali di apartemen.

Yang membuatnya terlambat bahkan nyaris tidak mau masuk kerja adalah keadaan Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai mendapatkan suntikan hormon ketiganya tadi malam. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk meliburkan diri hari ini tapi ternyata Eunhyuk memaksanya untuk masuk kerja. Ia tahu Eunhyuk masih sedikit canggung dan tidak mau merepotkan dirinya lebih banyak lagi, namun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan.

"Aigoo, siang sekali baru sampai" sindir Siwon ketika Donghae memasuki ruangannya. Ternyata di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih dengan beberapa ornamen berwarna emas itu sudah ada Siwon yang menunggunya.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Siwon-ah. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di rumah" ucap Donghae seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Eunhyuk, bagaimana kabarnya? Terakhir bertemu dengannya saat ia memintaku memberikannya perlengkapan suntik hormon untuk penanaman rahim" tanya Siwon kemudian ia menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Donghae dan duduk di sana.

"Tadi malam aku baru selesai memberikan suntikan hormon yang ketiga. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah, hanya saja keadaan lambungnya masih belum stabil, tadi pagi ia sempat muntah setelah sarapan. Karena itu aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi Eunhyuk sangat keras kepala, ia memaksaku untuk tetap masuk kerja" cerita Donghae.

"Kalau begitu saat jam makan siang kau pulang saja. Pekerjaanmu serahkan saja padaku dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pasti membutuhkanmu, ia hanya takut merepotkanmu hingga kalian berpisah lagi. Jangan sampai ia stress lagi, kesehatannya cepat sekali menurun jika ia merasa tertekan" pesan Siwon.

"_Arraseo_. Eoh, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Donghae ketika mengingat Siwon sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu. Campurkan obat ini pada setiap hormon yang akan disuntik. Ini dapat membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan terjadi" ujar Siwon sembari meletakkan sebuah botol kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna kehitaman di atas meja kerja Donghae.

Donghae mengambil botol kecil itu kemudian membaca label yang tertera disana. Sesekali ia menganggukan kepalanya begitu mengerti kegunaan dari obat tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Gomawo" ucap Donghae sambil menggoyangkan botol kecil tersebut.

_'Drrrtt Drrttt'_

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponsel menghentikan obrolan kedua _namja_ dengan paras tampan itu. Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya yang simpan di kantung celananya dan mendekatkan benda tipis itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Chulie-ya" sapa Siwon ketika mendengar suara Heechul dari seberang sana.

"Kau disini?" tanya Siwon setelah beberapa saat terdiam sebentar mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Heechul.

"Ah, aku sedang di ruangan Donghae"

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu kemari. Aku akan segera kesana"

"_Nde_, sebentar. _Arra_ _arra_" ucap Siwon kemudian menutup panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Siwon segera berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Donghae-ya, aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku. Heechul datang bersama Joowon dan Jieun, mereka sudah di ruanganku. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Siwon kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan Donghae dan sedikit berlari menuju ruangan kerjanya yang berada di lorong lain pada lantai yang sama.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali. Jangan bilang kau bolos dari pekerjaanmu. Aku kan sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja sendirian di rumah, lagipula kalau aku merasa sakit lagi aku sudah berjanji akan langsung menghubungimu" cerocos Eunhyuk ketika Donghae memasuki ruang tengah di apartemen bergaya minimalis itu.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya, Donghae segera mengambil tempat di samping Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk di atas karpet bulu berwarna hitam dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Namja kurus itu meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana pendek berwarna coklat, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah handuk kecil yang terlihat basah dan sebuah baskom berisi air hangat yang ia letakkan tidak jauh dari sana.

Perut Eunhyuk yang masih membuncit terekspos sempurna karena kemeja lengan panjang yang dipakainya hanya menutup sebatas dadanya saja. Lengan kemeja tersebut ia gulung sampai sikunya, memudahkan tangannya untuk bekerja.

Donghae segera mengambil alih handuk yang masih digenggam Eunhyuk dan mencelupkan handuk tersebut ke dalam baskom kemudian memerasnya hingga tidak ada lagi tetesan air hangat yang berjatuhan. Selanjutnya Donghae mengusap permukaan perut Eunhyuk dengan handuk hangat itu, mengusapnya perlahan untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Eunhyuk.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan tangannya yang tetap mengusap perut buncit Eunhyuk dengan handuk hangat. Karena baru selesai diberikan suntikan hormon yang ketiga, perut Eunhyuk masih membuncit dan akan semakin membesar sampai beberapa jam ke depan, lalu akan mulai mengempis hingga kembali ke ukuran semula sekitar besok atau dua hari lagi.

"Tidak terlalu sakit, dari tadi aku terus mengusap dengan handuk hangat ini seperti katamu tadi pagi. Lalu kau sendiri, bukankah kubilang tidak perlu pulang kalau aku tidak meminta? Kenapa sekarang kau sudah pulang, hm?" tanya Eunhyuk mengingat ini bahkan belum memasuki jam makan siang sedangkan kekasihnya -_well_, Donghae sudah kembali menjadi kekasihnya- baru saja berangkat kerja sekitar 3 jam yang lalu.

"Siwon yang menyuruhku pulang, ia khawatir kau akan kesakitan saat aku tidak ada. Lagipula kalau kau hanya sendirian kau akan kesulitan. Kau pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu. Tidak perlu merasa canggung padaku" ucap Donghae seraya menatap lekat sepasang mata sayu milik Eunhyuk.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu.."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pekerjaanku, masih ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang bisa membantuku. Yang harus kau pikirkan hanyalah kesehatanmu. Lihat, tanganmu kecil sekali, hmm. Pipimu semakin tirus dan ada lingkar hitam yang mengelilingi matamu. Jelek sekali" ucap Donghae bergurau.

_Namja_ itu sengaja mencairkan suasana kaku di antara mereka, sengaja ingin membuat sikap Eunhyuk kembali seperti dulu. Dan hal itu cukup berhasil karena Eunhyuk terlihat kesal dan tangannya mencubit pinggang Donghae dengan kencang.

"Kalau aku jelek, kenapa kembali kesini? Pindah sana" kesal Eunhyuk setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Donghae.

"Aaauchh.. Hehehe.. Sudahlah, kau belum makan siang kan? Kubuatkan makan siang untuk kita berdua, kau tunggu disini" ucap Donghae seraya bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur apartemen.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Eunhyuk segera meletakkan mangkuk berisi air hangat yang mulai mendingin beserta handuk kecil di atas meja. Kemudian ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada sofa dibelakangnya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa tersebut. Sedikit kesulitan karena guncangan pada perutnya menyebabkan sedikit rasa sakit namun masih bisa ia tahan. Secara perlahan Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Donghae yang sudah sibuk di dapur.

"Kau membuat apa, Hae-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu ia memasuki dapur dan melihat Donghae sibuk memotong-motong wortel dan paprika menjadi berbentuk dadu.

"Aishh, kenapa kau kemari, hm? Nakal sekali" dengus Donghae kemudian melepaskan pisau yang ia pegang dan beralih meraih tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe.. aku ingin melihatmu memasak" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan ia isi dengan wortel yang sudah selesai dipotong oleh Donghae. Kemudian mengambil mangkuk lainnya dan ia letakkan di samping talenan tempat Donghae memotong-motong paprika.

Kemudian Eunhyuk membuka tutup panci yang sudah diletakkan Donghae di atas kompor. Dilihatnya bubur buatan Donghae sudah hampir selesai.

"Ck. Lagi-lagi bubur. Aku bosannnnnn" keluh Eunhyuk karena selama ini Donghae terus membuatkan bubur untuknya.

"Lambungmu masih bermasalah, _chagiya_. Tadi pagi saja masih muntah, kan" ucap Donghae sambil menuangkan paprika yang sudah ia potong ke dalam mangkuk yang telah disiapkan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku bosan" keluh Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat sembuh supaya tidak memakan bubur buatanku lagi. _Arra_?"

"_Arraseo_" ucap Eunhyuk malas.

"Aigoo, baiklah baiklah. Hari ini buburnya tidak terlalu lembek. Lihat kutambah lagi nasinya" ucap Donghae seraya memasukkan beberapa sendok nasi ke dalam panci agar buburnya tidak terlalu lembek. Ia sangat tahu Eunhyuk tidak menyukai makanan bertekstur lembek, karena itu Eunhyuk tidak terlalu senang jika setiap hari harus memakan bubur.

Diam-diam Donghae tersenyum senang karena Eunhyuk tidak lagi menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin Eunhyuk sudah mulai terbiasa kembali, meskipun sekarang ini hubungan mereka belum benar-benar kembali seperti semula. Eunhyuk masih sedikit menjaga jarak, ia hanya berani berdiri dua langkah di samping Donghae. Itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya Eunhyuk benar-benar ketakutan walau hanya untuk menyentuh Donghae. Ia takut merepotkan Donghae dan Donghae kembali meninggalkannya seperti dulu. Dan Donghae tidak ingin hal itu kembali terjadi, mereka sepakat saling mengintrospeksi diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

Donghae memandang miris pada keadaan Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang menahan sakit serta keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Selesai makan siang tadi, Eunhyuk mengeluh perutnya kembali sakit dan menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Saat itu juga Donghae segera menggendong tubuh lemas Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, lingkar perut Eunhyuk sudah semakin membesar, ditambah dengan _stretch_ _mark_ yang mulai menghiasi perut buncitnya.

Kedua tangan Donghae sibuk mengusap perut buncit Eunhyuk dengan handuk hangat yang baru saja ia ambil. Berharap rasa hangat tersebut dapat meredakan sakit yang dialami Eunhyuk seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil karena Eunhyuk terus meringis kesakitan. Bahkan Donghae dapat merasakan dari balik tangannya perut Eunhyuk semakin membuncit seperti dipompa dari dalam, begitu keras dan kencang.

"Enggghhhh sakittthhh hiks sakit sekaliii engghhh" tangis Eunhyuk ketika ia tidak mampu lagi menahan kesakitannya. Dengan lemas tangan kanannya meremas perut buncitnya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit itu dapat hilang.

Donghae segera menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk agar tidak meremas perutnya sendiri, membiarkan tangan yang terasa dingin itu berganti meremas tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah. _Mianhae_ Hyukie-ya, _mianhae_. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada rasa sakit lagi setelah ini" ucap Donghae bersungguh-sungguh.

Entah Eunhyuk mendengarnya atau tidak, karena _namja_ itu terus berteriak kesakitan. Sementara Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi separuh duduk dan merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hikss Hae, sakitt hikss hikss" adu Eunhyuk.

"_Nde_, nanti sakitnya hilang. Tahan, _ne_" bisik Donghae lembut seraya mengusap-usap lengan Eunhyuk, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Eunhyuk yang semakin terasa dingin dan mulai bergetar. Donghae tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk, ia bisa merasakan air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Donghae tidak pernah menyangka sesakit ini yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan.

"_Saranghae_, _saranghae_" bisik Donghae berkali-kali di telinga Eunhyuk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tangan lainnya yang mengusap-usap perut Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sudah melewati satu bulan sejak Eunhyuk menerima suntikan hormonnya yang ketiga, dan sudah melewati waktu seharusnya ia mendapatkan suntikan yang keempat dan kelimanya. Namun sampai hari ini Donghae tidak pernah menyinggung perihal suntikan tersebut, meskipun Eunhyuk sudah beberapa kali bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hae, apa hari ini kau akan pulang malam lagi? Jika kau masih sibuk, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Bukankah sebelumnya aku melakukan semuanya sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Eunhyuk ketika dirinya dan Donghae tengah menghabiskan sarapan bersama.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk bertanya tentang suntikan hormon tersebut, ia merasa ada yang aneh mengapa Donghae tidak pernah lagi memberikan suntikan untuknya. Beberapa hari lalu jika Eunhyuk menanyakan hal tersebut, Donghae akan menjawab bahwa dirinya sangat sibuk dan tidak dapat memberikan suntikan tersebut dalam waktu dekat. Dan hal itu memang benar karena belakangan ini Donghae kerap kali pulang larut malam, bahkan sesekali tidak pulang ke apartemen. Eunhyuk masih memaklumi hal itu karena dulu ia juga sering pulang malam karena pekerjaan yang begitu banyak.

Tapi yang menjadi permasalahan adalah koper perak berisi peralatan suntik beserta hormon itu tidak dapat ditemukan Eunhyuk di apartemen. Seandainya ia menemukan koper tersebut, ia pasti sudah menyuntik sendiri hormon-hormon itu ke tubuhnya. Memang Donghae menyimpan peralatan suntik tersebut di ruang kerja pribadinya yang lebih mirip laboratorium kecil, dan biasanya Eunhyuk dapat menemukannya dengan begitu mudah.

Tapi sekarang koper besar itu seperti tidak pernah ada di apartemennya, hilang tanpa bekas. Padahal ia masih sangat ingat terakhir koper itu ia lihat di kamarnya sendiri sebelum Donghae menyimpannya di ruang kerja pribadinya. Ia hanya takut hormon yang sudah disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya akan sia-sia jika tidak dilanjutkan dengan suntikan hormon lainnya. Kemungkinan ia harus mengulang proses tersebut dari awal atau lebih buruknya Donghae kembali meninggalkan dirinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya meremang, itu merupakan hal paling buruk yang pernah ia alami.

"Kita bicarakan itu lain kali. Aku sudah hampir terlambat, aku pergi dulu" ucap Donghae kemudian segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sebelumnya ia menyempatkan mengecup singkat dahi Eunhyuk kemudian segera melesat meninggalkan apartemen.

"Terlambat? Ini bahkan belum jam 8, Donghae-ya" gumam Eunhyuk sambil melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding. Sejak kapan jam kerja yang biasanya mulai jam 8 menjadi jam 7. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh ke piring Donghae yang masih penuh, berisi dua tangkup roti berisi daging _bacon_. Salah satunya masih tertinggal tiga perempatnya, sementara yang lainnya masih utuh.

Lihat, Donghae bahkan tidak menghabiskan sarapannya hari ini. Terlambat hanya alasan untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku dimana kau menyembunyikan hormon-hormon itu. Aku yang akan menemukannya sendiri" gumam Eunhyuk seraya melempar pisau roti ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara bising.

Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan ruang makan, sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga dan tiba di depan ruang kerja Donghae yang berhadapan dengan kamar tidurnya. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Eunhyuk menekan beberapa digit angka pada layar sentuh kecil yang ada di samping pintu, mengisi pin ruangan tersebut dengan angka yang melekat pada hidupnya. Tanggal kelahirannya.

Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan berwarna serba putih itu, dibukanya satu per satu laci-laci juga lemari yang ada disana. Tapi ia masih tidak menemukan koper besar berwarna perak tersebut, atau setidaknya botol-botol dan alat suntik yang biasa ia pakai.

"Tidak ada disini. Tidak mungkin dia membawanya ke S.I.O.H kan?" gumam Eunhyuk. _Namja_ kurus itu segera keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengamati seisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Tidak mungkin di dalam lemari, kan?" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu di sudut kamar. Pintu tersebut bergeser ketika Eunhyuk menekan tombol di sebelahnya, Eunhyuk segera melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan yang ia sebut lemari tadi meskipun kenyataannya ruangan itu jauh lebih besar dari lemari. Hampir menyerupai _walk-in-closet_.

Ada empat lemari terbuka di dalamnya, masing-masing lemari disesuaikan untuk pakaian empat musim. Di sudut lain terdapat etalase kaca yang berdiri kokoh dengan berbagai koleksi jam tangan serta _perfume_ miliknya dan Donghae. Di sisi lainnya terdapat sebuah laci dengan bingkai kaca yang berisi bermacam-macam dasi yang disusun berdasarkan warnanya.

Sebuah lemari tertutup berwarna hitam menyita perhatian Eunhyuk. Satu-satunya lemari yang menggunakan pintu penutup hanya lemari ini, lemari yang biasa digunakan Donghae untuk menyimpan sprei dan selimut-selimut tebal milik mereka. Lemari yang paling jarang dibuka oleh Eunhyuk karena biasanya Donghae yang mengatur pergantian sprei tempat tidur mereka.

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari sofa empuk yang ia duduki, ia berjalan menuju lemari hitam tersebut yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk menarik pintu lemari itu, menampilkan lipatan-lipatan sprei berbagai warna juga selimut-selimut tebal dan berbulu lembut.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Donghae memasuki apartemennya tepat pukul 8 malam, lebih cepat dari jam ia pulang beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Cukup terkejut ketika kegelapan yang menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu.

"Hyuk! Hyukie-ya!" teriak Donghae seraya memasuki apartemennya. Ia segera berlari menuju lantai atas, lebih tepatnya menuju kamarnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk.

Keadaan kamarnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tamu. Gelap gulita, hanya lampu teras yang menyala hingga sedikit menerangi kamar luas itu. Donghae segera menekan saklar dan seketika itu lampu kamarnya langsung menyala. Membuat Donghae sadar Eunhyuk juga tidak ada di kamar ini.

Baru saja Donghae ingin keluar mencari Eunhyuk di ruangan lainnya, kedua matanya menangkap lampu kamar mandi dalam keadaan menyala. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya tertutup rapat itu.

_'Tok Tok Tok'_

"Hyukie-ya, kau di dalam?" tanya Donghae setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya, namun samar-samar Donghae dapat mendengar suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sedang mandi rupanya" gumam Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju _walk-in-closet_. Ditekannya tombol di samping pintu hingga pintu itu bergeser, kemudian Donghae segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Baru dua langkah Donghae memasuki _walk-in-closet _itu, langkahnya terhenti karena ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di dalamnya. Pintu lemari di pojok ruangan terbuka dengan isi lemari yang berupa sprei dan selimut tumpah ruah, berantakan di atas lantai.

"_Shit_!" makinya begitu menyadari lemari itu telah kosong karena isinya sudah berantakan di lantai. Kecuali koper besar yang ia sembunyikan di dalam sana yang entah berada dimana.

Dengan cepat Donghae segera keluar dari sana dan kembali ke depan kamar mandi. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar, berharap Eunhyuk segera keluar dari sana dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya sampai tangannya terasa sakit dan mulai menimbulkan memar karena terlalu kencang mengetuk pintu, Eunhyuk masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Keluarrrr!" teriak Donghae panik. Pintu ini pintu otomatis yang akan terkunci dari dalam begitu ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya, tidak mungkin di dobrak karena kekuatan pintu beribu-ribu kali lipat dari kekuatan tubuhnya.

_'Dark darkk darkk'_

Donghae kembali menggebrak pintu dengan kencang, berteriak-teriak meminta Eunhyuk untuk segera keluar meskipun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Donghae mengambil stik golf yang ia letakkan di belakang pintu, dengan stik panjang itu Donghae menghancurkan kunci otomatis yang ada di samping pintu. Membuat pintu terbuka secara paksa -rusak, dengan segera Donghae memasuki kamar mandi dan menemukan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan tidak sadar di dalam _bathtub_ yang penuh terisi air. Keran air masih menyala membuat air dari dalam _bathtub_ tersebut terus meluap.

Tubuh bagian atas Eunhyuk terekspos karena pakaian yang dipakainya sudah berada di lantai dalam keadaan basah, sementara perut Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit membuncit. Kulitnya pucat dan begitu dingin karena berendam di dalam air selama berjam-jam, Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dalam gendongannya. Membiarkan pakaian yang ia pakai ikut basah karena tubuh basah Eunhyuk.

Ketika hendak membawa tubuh Eunhyuk, kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu di bawah sana hingga menimbulkan suara berbenturan. Dilihatnya dua botol kaca bergelindingan karena tidak sengaja tertendang olehnya. Dua botol kosong tersebut berdampingan dengan koper perak besar yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya karena sedari tadi tertutup tirai _bathtub_.

"_Shit_! Kumohon bertahanlah, Hyuk-ah" ucap Donghae panik begitu menyadari Eunhyuk dengan gilanya menyuntik dua botol sekaligus.

Donghae segera meninggalkan apartemennya, membawa tubuh Eunhyuk di dalam gendongannya menuju _basement_ apartemen. Membawa tubuh yang mendingin itu menuju rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa.

Selama di perjalanan, Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang terasa semakin dingin, membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya seakan berhenti mengalir.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kumohon hikss kumohon"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Pregxperiment (Haehyuk side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 3/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-fi**

**Author's note : Di chap 1 ada yang komen tentang penggunaan obat penenang yang ternyata salah itu. Mianhae *bow* author bukan anak kedokteran, jadi ga ngerti yang gituan. Cuma cari-cari di google dan nemunya itu. Sekarang uda author ganti ya, semoga ga salah lagi.**

**Read n Review ^^ Gomawo :)**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Donghae berjalan mondar mandir dengan panik di depan ruang IGD. Kemeja yang dipakainya terlihat basah karena menggendong tubuh basah Eunhyuk tadi. Sesekali ia mengintip dari kaca kecil yang terpasang pada pintu IGD, memastikan keadaan kekasihnya di dalam. Tubuh kekasihnya tertutup oleh dokter-dokter yang tengah menanganinya, beberapa dokter yang ia kenal sedang memberikan suntikan pada tangan Eunhyuk. Seorang lainnya memasang masker oksigen pada hidung Eunhyuk.

_'Drap Drap Drap'_

"_Hyung_!/Donghae-ya!" derap langkah disusul suara beberapa orang secara bersamaan membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tiga orang yang baru saja datang dengan wajah panik.

"Donghae-ya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon panik. Beberapa saat lalu Donghae menghubungi Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk segera menyusulnya ke rumah sakit. Disaat seperti ini ia tidak ingin sendiri, ia butuh sahabat-sahabatnya untuk membantunya.

Kyuhyun yang juga datang bersama Sungmin segera menyuruh kekasihnya yang sedang hamil itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada. Sungmin terlihat masih terengah-engah karena berjalan terlalu cepat dari _basement_ sampai IGD ini.

"A-aku.. E-Eunhyuk, ia .. suntikan itu" jelas Donghae terbata-bata membuat tiga orang yang mendengarnya semakin bingung.

"Ssshhh, tenanglah dulu. Duduklah disini lalu jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi" ucap Sungmin sambil mengamit satu tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

Donghae menuruti ucapan Sungmin dan segera duduk di samping _namja_ manis itu. Sungmin sedikit mengusap-usap lengan kekar Donghae, membantu _namja_ itu yang masih terlihat kalut.

"Eunhyuk, a-aku menemukannya sudah pingsan di dalam _bathtub_, seluruh tubuhnya basah. Nyaris tenggelam" cerita Donghae pelan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, tangisannya hampir tumpah jika saja ia tidak menahannya. _Namja_ itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Siwon setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari Donghae. Dua orang lainnya hanya memandang Donghae penasaran, keduanya pun menyimpulkan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Siwon.

"Bukan. Ia bukan bunuh diri" bisik Donghae dari balik kedua telapak tangannya. Seketika itu Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang bingung. Menanti penjelasan lebih dari Donghae.

"Eunhyuk, ia menyuntikan hormon itu dua botol sekaligus. Aku lalai menjaganya, aku lalai" lanjut Donghae kemudian.

"M-mwo?! Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Kemudian Donghae mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia ikut merasa sakit setiap melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan saat proses penyuntikan itu berlangsung. Bagaimana ia tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan seperti itu. Bagaimana ia menyembunyikan peralatan suntik itu dari Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menemukannya sendiri dan bertindak nekat.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama Donghae bercerita, semuanya tertegun dengan penuturan Donghae. Mereka dapat merasakan sepasang kekasih itu saling mencintai, bahkan terlalu mencintai satu sama lain.

"Donghae-ya, tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk mengalah demi menuruti keinginanmu? Menurutku Eunhyuk sudah menekan segala ketakutannya dalam menjalani proses menyakitkan itu demi memberikan seorang anak untukmu. Seharusnya kau terus mendukungnya walaupun kau juga merasa sakit. Aku juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan aku mengerti Eunhyuk pasti merasa dipermainkan olehmu. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan saat dulu kau meninggalkannya karena ia tidak mau menuruti kemauanmu. Sekarang, setelah ia menuruti kemauanmu, kau justru menghentikan keinginannya. Kau juga harus melihat dari sisi pandang Eunhyuk, Donghae-ya" ucap Sungmin panjang. Sedangkan dua pria lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan panjang dari Sungmin. Tidak ada sepatah katapun pembelaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membenarkan seluruh ucapan Sungmin, tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan _namja_ manis itu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun memang dirinyalah yang terlihat plin plan.

Pintu ruang IGD di hadapan mereka bergeser, beberapa dokter keluar sambil mendorong ranjang tempat Eunhyuk berbaring. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon segera menyusul dokter-dokter itu menuju kamar rawat Eunhyuk. Sementara Donghae mengikuti seorang dokter yang memintanya berbicara di ruang pribadi dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk, Shin _uisa_?" tanya Donghae begitu keduanya tiba di ruangan dokter berusia 50 tahunan itu.

Dokter ber-_nametag_ 'Shin Junjin' itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian ia meminta Donghae untuk duduk di kursi yang ada diseberangnya.

"Donghae-ssi, keadaan Eunhyuk-ssi sampai saat ini baik-baik saja. Kami memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan yang sudah ia suntikkan, hormon-hormon itu bekerja dengan cepat. Tapi tidak ada masalah lain dari tubuh Eunhyuk-ssi. Tapi kami tidak bisa memprediksi bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk-ssi saat ia sadar nanti" jelas Shin _uisa_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Donghae masih menunggu Eunhyuk sadar, _namja_ itu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada sisi samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan lingkar hitam yang mengelilingin matanya. Tentu saja, ini sudah hari ke empat dan sampai sekarang Eunhyuk masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Donghae sudah menanyakan hal tersebut pada dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk, tapi dokter tersebut juga tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Menurut pemeriksaan, tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Bahkan efek dari suntikan hormon waktu itu memberikan reaksi positif. Terlihat dari perut Eunhyuk yang semakin hari semakin membuncit. Seharusnya perut Eunhyuk sudah mulai mengempis, namun karena Eunhyuk menyuntikkan dua botol sekaligus maka sampai sekarang perut Eunhyuk masih terus membesar.

Donghae dan tim dokterpun terpaksa melepaskan pakaian Eunhyuk karena takut mengganggu pernapasan Eunhyuk dan membuat ia merasa sesak. Kini tubuh Eunhyuk hanya dilapisi oleh sebuah selimut tebal guna menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya.

Tapi menurut Donghae, lebih baik jika Eunhyuknya tidak sadarkan diri sampai efek dari suntikan itu hilang atau sampai perutnya kembali mengempis seperti sedia kala. Karena jika Eunhyuk sadar dalam waktu dekat ini, dapat dipastikan Eunhyuk akan merasakan kesakitan yang berlipat ganda dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang biasa ia rasakan. Membuncit seperti biasa saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk kesulitan menahan rasa sakitnya, Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan jika Eunhyuk merasakan sakit sekarang ini.

Donghae yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya tidak menyadari Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat kelas VIP itu. _Namja_ itu tersentak ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan dari tadi malam, kan? Ini sudah siang, kau bisa sakit kalau begini terus, _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menasihati Donghae.

"Nanti saja Kyuhyun-ah, aku belum lapar. Lagipula kalau aku turun ke cafetaria, nanti tidak ada yang menjaga Eunhyuk disini. Aku takut dia terbangun nanti" sahut Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Ck. Aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga Eunhyuk _hyung_. Kau tenang saja" ucap Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan Donghae.

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Selama ini kau sudah banyak membantuku, nanti kalau aku merasa lapar, aku akan turun membeli makanan. Lagipula Eunhyuk juga belum makan, bahkan ia belum makan sejak empat hari yang lalu. Jika kau bertanya aku lapar atau tidak, aku rasa Eunhyuk jauh lebih lapar dariku"

"Ck, _Hyung_. Eunhyuk _hyung_ mendapatkan asupan gizi dari infuse dan makanan yang ditransfer ke tubuhnya. Lalu kau? Kau mau diinfus juga? Lalu saat Eunhyuk _hyung_ bangun nanti ia akan semakin kecewa melihatmu yang tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa menjaga Eunhyuk _hyung,_ jika menjaga kesehatanmu saja kau tidak bisa" decak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah kalau memang kau tidak mau meninggalkan Eunhyuk _hyung_, biar aku yang turun ke bawah dan membelikanmu makanan" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu respon dari Donghae yang ternyata tidak berniat beranjak dari posisinya.

Masih diliputi rasa kesal, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut. Baru saja tangannya hendak menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu, suara Donghae membuatnya berhenti di tempatnya.

"Kyu.. _Gomawo_" ucap Donghae tulus sekalipun _namja_ itu mengucapkannya sambil terus memandang Eunhyuk yang masih begitu pulas.

"Hahhh… _Hyung_, biarpun kau sangat keras kepala, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti _hyung_-ku sendiri. Kalian semua seperti _hyung_-ku sendiri, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin melihat satu per satu _hyung_-ku jatuh sakit. Cukup Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang sekarang terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian ia segera keluar dari kamar rawat Eunhyuk dan sesuai ucapannya tadi, ia akan membelikan makanan untuk Donghae.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Enghhh" lenguhan dari _namja_ dengan _gummy smile_ yang setengah sadar itu tidak membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah pukul setengah tiga dini hari dan Donghae benar-benar terlelap setelah bertahan nyaris sepuluh hari menunggu Eunhyuk siuman.

"Engghhh ssshhh" lenguhan disertai ringisan sakit kembali terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk bahkan disaat kedua matanya belum terbuka sempurna. _Namja _kurus itu mengernyitkan dahinya begitu seluruh sistem sarafnya secara bersamaan mencerna rasa sakit yang berpusat pada perutnya. Butir-butir keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya disertai dengan cengkraman lemah pada sprei dibawahnya, Eunhyuk belum benar-benar sadar tapi rasa sakit di perutnya membuat dirinya terus meringis kesakitan.

"Arggghhhh" jerit Eunhyuk akhirnya ketika rasa sakit yang tadinya samar-samar kini benar-benar ia rasakan seutuhnya, membuat dirinya membuka kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang keras namun terdengar serak mampu mengusik ketenangan Donghae yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"H-Hyuk, Eunhyuk. Kau sudah sadar?! Hyuk!" panggil Donghae berulang kali namun Eunhyuk seperti tidak mendengarnya meskipun kedua matanya telah terbuka. Kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti perutnya yang terasa seperti disayat dari dalam.

Tangan lemah Eunhyuk bergerak pelan menuju perutnya yang tidak terlalu buncit lagi, ia mencengkram perutnya sendiri berusaha memberitahu Donghae akan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

"H-Haee argghh sa-sakkittt argggghhh" ucap Eunhyuk susah payah disela-sela menahan sakitnya.

Donghae yang mulai mengerti segera menggenggam satu tangan Eunhyuk agar tidak mencengkram perutnya sendiri sementara tangan lainnya segera menekan tombol di samping ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Bertahanlah, sayang. Sebentar lagi dokternya akan datang"

Tidak sampai satu menit setelah Donghae berkata seperti itu, derap langkah ramai terdengar jelas mengisi keheningan malam. Beberapa dokter yang selama ini menangani Eunhyuk beserta perawat-perawat datang berbondong-bondong dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran yang tidak dimengerti Donghae. Donghae segera menyingkir dari sana ketika dokter-dokter tersebut mulai melakukan tindakan untuk memeriksa Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang terus meringis kesakitan tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan empat dokter tersebut, ia hanya merasa beberapa perawat memegang erat kedua tangannya serta kakinya agar dirinya tidak berontak ketika seorang dokter membuka selimut yang menutup tubuhnya dan menekan perutnya hingga membuat dirinya berteriak kesakitan.

Donghae yang melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Eunhyuk berteriak kesakitan hanya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak menghajar dokter-dokter tersebut karena sudah membuat kekasihnya semakin kesakitan. Akal sehatnya masih mampu berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan dokter-dokter tersebut adalah demi keselamatan kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara teriakan Eunhyuk mulai melemah ketika seorang perawat memberikan suntikan pada perut Eunhyuk dan perawat lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tabung infus Eunhyuk.

"Donghae-_ssi_, saat ini keadaan Eunhyuk-_ssi_ sudah mulai membaik. Meskipun Eunhyuk-_ssi_ masih merasakan efek dari suntikan hormon itu, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada masalah serius yang terjadi. Kami sudah memberikan penghilang rasa sakit di sekitar perutnya yang akan bertahan untuk dua belas jam ke depan, selain itu kami juga menambahkan cairan nutrisi lebih banyak dari biasanya pada tabung infusnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera memanggil kami, kami permisi dulu" ucap salah satu dokter yang sepertinya merupakan ketua tim dokter tersebut. Donghae yang tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter karena ia hanya fokus pada Eunhyuk yang mulai stabil, hanya memberikan anggukan kecil dan membiarkan dokter-dokter tersebut pergi dari sana.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk ketika Donghae kembali duduk di sampingnya namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _Namja_ itu hanya diam memandang Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mulai merasa risih sekaligus tersipu. Beruntunglah karena ia sedang sakit, karena jika tidak sudah dapat dipastikan kalau sekarang kedua pipinya sudah dihiasi rona semerah tomat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae lirih.

"Ne, sekarang aku merasa baik. Justru kau yang terlihat berantakan, seingatku kemarin kau tidak sejelek ini" ucap Eunhyuk disertai dengan candaan kecil sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus dan mengusap dagu Donghae yang terasa kasar karena mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut kecil.

"Hm, kemarin? Kau bilang kemarin? Kau tahu, kau tidak sadar selama sepuluh hari dan aku nyaris gila selama itu" ucap Donghae mengingat selama sepuluh hari kemarin ia hanya bisa memandang Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring lemah dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Sepuluh hari? Selama itukah?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Ne, sepuluh hari. Dan sepuluh hari yang lalu aku menemukanmu nyaris tenggelam di dalam _bathtub_ kamar mandi kita. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ketakutan ketika membawa tubuhmu yang sudah mendingin ke rumah sakit. Aku panik, aku takut. Berbagai pikiran negatif masuk ke dalam otakku. Saat itu dokter mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, tapi aku hampir membunuh mereka semua ketika kau tidak kunjung sadar dan mereka masih mengatakan kau baik-baik saja" cerita Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ketika otaknya kembali memutar kejadian sepuluh hari lalu bagaikan video di ingatannya.

"_Uljima_" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap setitik air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Donghae.

"_Mianhae_" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu. Maaf karena kau kembali ragu padaku, maaf untuk segala kesakitan yang harus kau rasakan. Maaf untuk sikapku yang seakan mempermainkanmu, maaf un-"

"Sstt, cukup. Aku menerima permintaan maafmu dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah sekalipun ragu padamu" potong Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Jangan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu lagi" ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam satu tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berada di pipinya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, itu sebagai bukti cintaku padamu"

"Aku tidak perlu bukti, aku hanya membutuhkanmu"

"Kau yakin? Sebelum aku melakukan itu kau bahkan memutuskan hubungan kita" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa bermaksud membuat ingatan tentang masa lalu yang buruk itu kembali terangkat.

"Hyuk, kumohon. Lupakan segala masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Itu salah satu kebodohan yang kulakukan"

"Salah satu? Memangnya seberapa banyak hal bodoh yang kau lakukan?"

"Sangat banyak, salah satunya hal yang membuatmu terbaring disini"

"Hmm, maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Bukankah ia terbaring disini karena perbuatannya sendiri yang menyuntikkan hormon melebihi dosis seharusnya? Tapi kenapa Donghae berkata ini karena hal bodoh yang ia lakukan?

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, ketika kau mendapatkan suntikan hormon ketiga. Saat itu Siwon memberikanku obat pengurang rasa sakit yang harus dicampurkan pada hormon yang akan disuntikan padamu. Aku berencana memberikan obat itu pada suntikan keempat dan seterusnya, tapi aku lupa saat melihatmu kesakitan malam harinya. Saat itu aku merasa aku hanyalah kekasih yang sangat bodoh karena memaksamu melakukan hal semenyakitkan itu, karena itulah aku menyembunyikan peralatan suntik itu agar kau menghentikan penyuntikan hormon itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu dan terjadi berulang kali sampai proses ini selesai, dan karena itu juga aku melupakan obat yang diberikan Siwon sampai Siwon menanyaiku beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Astaga. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada pria sebodoh ini?" ucap Eunhyuk mendramatisir keadaan.

"Hyukkk" ucap Donghae meringis.

"Hahaha" tawa riang Eunhyuk ketika melihat wajah Donghae yang memelas. Diam-diam Donghae ikut senang menyaksikan kekasihnya yang tertawa bahagia seperti ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Eunhyuk tertawa selepas ini.

"Sstt, sudahlah. Ini di rumah sakit, kau bisa mengganggu pasien lainnya, Hyuk-ah" ucap Donghae menghentikan tawa Eunhyuk.

"Kau berlebihan. Kau tahu sendiri seluruh dinding rumah sakit dilapisi peredam suara"

"Hahaha, sudahlah, sekarang kau harus kembali tidur" perintah Donghae.

"Aku baru bangun. Dan kalau kau lupa, aku sudah tidur selama sepuluh hari, Hae. Seharusnya kau yang tidur. Lihat kantung matamu menghitam seperti panda. Seingatku kekasihku itu _namja_ ikan bukan _namja_ panda"

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau tidur. Sudah, cepat pejamkan matamu" perintah Donghae sekali lagi.

Bukannya memejamkan matanya seperti ucapan Donghae, Eunhyuk justru menggeserkan tubuhnya memberi ruang kosong untuk Donghae, meskipun sebenarnya ranjang itu cukup luas untuk menampung dua orang dewasa tanpa harus bergeser seperti itu.

"Tidurlah disini, tubuhmu akan sakit kalau kau tidur seperti itu terus" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong tempat tidurnya mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk berbaring disana.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Donghae segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai Eunhyuk dan berbaring di samping kekasihnya itu. Donghae merentangkan tangan kanannya dan menjadikan lengannya itu sebagai bantalan untuk Eunhyuk dan ia berbaring miring menghadap Eunhyuk serta memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari samping.

"_Jalja_" bisik Eunhyuk disertai dengan kecupan singkat yang ia daratkan pada sudut bibir Donghae.

"_Neo do jaljayo_"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Donghae sedang melipat pakaian Eunhyuk dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia letakkan di atas sofa. Siang tadi dokter yang merawat Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah diperbolehkan pulang, dan sekarang mereka sedang berbenah sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Eunhyuk yang ingin membantu Donghae hanya bisa duduk diam di atas tempat tidur karena dilarang oleh kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Donghae melarangnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur, padahal keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tentu saja, setelah sadar, Eunhyuk masih harus menjalani perawatan medis selama satu minggu penuh.

"Selesai! _Kajja_, kita pulang sekarang" ajak Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hae, aku bukan orang sakit. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini" ucap Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menggenggam kuat lengannya ketika membantu Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur seakan-akan Eunhyuk seorang pasien yang sangat lemah.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa? Seperti ini?" tanya Donghae seraya melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada bahu Eunhyuk dan menarik Eunhyuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Seketika hal yang dilakukan Donghae membuat semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi putih Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae gemas dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat malu-malu itu.

Tentu saja gemas, sebelumnya mereka bukanlah pasangan yang selalu ber-_lovey_ _dovey_ seperti ini. Mereka pasangan kekasih yang beda dari lainnya. Mereka lebih tepat dibilang pasangan konyol, tapi lihatlah sekarang keduanya lebih sering bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Hahaha.. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Donghae sekali lagi dan membawa kekasihnya itu berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat yang sudah ia tempati hampir 3 minggu ini.

"Hae, setelah ini aku masih boleh melakukan suntikan hormon itu, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi hanya aku yang boleh melakukan suntikan itu. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya sendiri. Semua ada di dalam pengawasanku, mengerti?"

"_Ne_ _ne_ _ne_. Mengerti Tuan Lee" jawab Eunhyuk malas. Lihat, kini sikapnya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Padahal baru saja Donghae merasa kekasihnya itu begitu menggemaskan.

"Suntikan selanjutnya baru bisa kumulai minggu depan" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat mereka baru saja memasuki mobil.

"_Mwo_? Minggu depan? Bukankah seharusnya besok sudah bisa kita lakukan?"

"Dokter Shin yang menyuruhku, ia takut reaksi dari suntikan sebelumnya masih ada jadi sebaiknya suntikan selanjutnya dilakukan minggu depan. Kau tenang saja, kau akan tetap mendapatkan seluruh proses penanaman rahim itu sampai selesai. Bukankah tinggal sedikit lagi? Mulai sekarang aku akan mendukungmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Eunhyuk mengerti. Selanjutnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka. Donghae fokus terhadap jalanan yang mereka lalui, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan gedung-gedung yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

"Siwon memintamu untuk kembali bekerja" ucap Donghae ketika keduanya sedang merapikan meja makan setelah selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, kalau kau memang ingin bekerja, bekerjalah" lanjut Donghae.

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan nanti. Lagipula aku memang mulai bosan jika tidak ada pekerjaan seperti ini"

Eunhyuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci piring kotor, Donghae yang bertugas menyusun piring yang sudah dicuci ke dalam rak pengering sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sejak tadi. Kini ia hanya berdiri bersandar pada kulkas sambil menunggu Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Tuan?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu ia berdiri di depan Donghae. Tangannya mengusap lembut dada bidang Donghae sengaja menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan malam, _darl_?" tanya Donghae mengikuti permainan Eunhyuk yang tadi menggodanya. Ia juga balas mengusap dada Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya memilin putingnya yang masih tersembunyi di balik kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Mungkin kau memiliki pilihan?" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Donghae. Tangannya yang sejak tadi mengusap dada bidang Donghae mulai turun ke bawah menuju perut Donghae yang bertekstur kekar itu.

"_Well_, aku mempunyai dua pilihan. Yang pertama, kita menonton tv sampai larut malam dan yang kedua, kita menghabiskan malam di atas ranjang. Tapi kupikir, kedua pilihan itu memang akan selesai di atas ranjang. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Jadi, kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Donghae dengan menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku akan langsung memilih pilihan kedua. Kau siap?"

"Tentu saja aku si-mppphhckcpckk" ucapan Donghae terhenti karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir ranum Eunhyuk. Donghae sempat tertegun begitu merasakan benda lunak itu menyapa bibirnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan bibir manis ini. Sedetik kemudian Donghae mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Eunhyuk berikan.

Kedua tangan Donghae mengangkat kaki Eunhyuk untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menggendong Eunhyuk _ala_ koala dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Eunhyuk segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Donghae dan mendorong tengkuk kekasihnya itu agar menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Mmmpcpkccpkk"

Hanya suara kecipakan yang mendominasi kamar mereka. Tangan Donghae yang masih menyangga tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan mulai bergerak hingga meremas bokong padat Eunhyuk. Donghae melempar tubuh Eunhyuk ke atas ranjang yang empuk, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia segera menindih tubuh Eunhyuk dan kembali mengunci bibir Eunhyuk yang terlihat membengkak.

_'Prakkk'_

Dengan tidak sabaran, Donghae merobek kaus yang dipakai Eunhyuk hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Ciumannya mulai turun melewati dagu Eunhyuk dan berhenti di lehernya. Ia menghisap leher Eunhyuk bagaikan vampire yang menghisap darah. Menyedot kulit lehernya dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan warna merah yang membekas.

Selanjutnya bibir basah itu turun menuju puting kanan Eunhyuk. Kembali mencium dan membasahi puting yang sudah berdiri tegak itu dengan salivanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika lidah Donghae dengan mahir menyentuh putingnya yang sudah menegang. Tangannya mencengkram sprei dibawahnya hingga kusut. Tubuhnya memanas.

Tidak tinggal diam, Donghae kembali melancarkan aksinya. Tangan kanannya ikut memilin puting kiri Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya menyusup ke dalam celana yang membungkus kejantanan Eunhyuk yang sudah mengeras di dalam sana. Ia mengurut penis bengkak Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan pilinan serta hisapan pada kedua puting Eunhyuk.

"Ooohhh ughh aaaaaaahhhh ahhh"

"Mendesahlah sayang, mendesahlah sekeras yang kau bisa" ucap Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap puting Eunhyuk. Kedua tangannya semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk semakin berteriak nikmat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menahan gerak tubuhnya yang sudah sangat panas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Maaf ya kalau Author update-nya kelamaan, setelah dua minggu menghadapi UTS sekarang Author bisa lanjutin ff ini dan semoga memuaskan untuk readers sekalian. Keep review ya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Pregxperiment (Haehyuk side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 4/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-fi**

**Author's Note : Mian readersdeul, update-nya kelamaan. Author mikirin NC spekta buat couple ini dan semoga ini memuaskan readers yaa *bow***

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Bagaimana Siwon-ah?"

"Menurutku semuanya bagus, ketebalan dinding rahimnya juga sesuai dengan yang standar yang diinginkan. Rahimmu sudah siap menampung benih Donghae, Hyuk-ah" jawab Siwon yang sedang memeriksa kondisi rahim Eunhyuk pasca penyelesaian penanaman rahim yang ia jalani beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Ya, proses penanaman rahim yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 bulan lebih itu sudah selesai pekan lalu. Dan hari ini Eunhyuk mendatangi Siwon untuk memeriksa keadaan rahimnya apakah sudah sempurna atau belum.

Siwon merapikan pakaian Eunhyuk yang tadi ia sibakkan untuk memeriksa rahim Eunhyuk, kemudian _namja_ itu membantu Eunhyuk turun dari atas tempat tidur yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Jadi, sekarang hormon-hormon itu sudah bisa kau lepas ke pasaran, Siwon-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya begitu. Melihat dari keberhasilan kalian bertiga, mungkin dalam waktu dekat hormon itu akan di-_launching_ dan akan kami lepas ke pasaran" jawab Siwon.

"Oh ya, obat penghilang rasa sakit yang kuberikan dulu apa bermanfaat untukmu saat penyuntikan hormon itu berlangsung? Jika iya, aku juga akan melepaskan obat itu ke pasaran sekaligus dengan hormonnya" lanjut Siwon.

"Ah, sangat bermanfaat. Obatmu benar-benar membantu meredakan sakit yang kurasakan. Jika biasanya aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, tapi setelah menggunakan obat itu aku lebih mudah beraktivitas. Meskipun rasa sakitnya tidak benar-benar hilang, tapi itu seribu kali lipat lebih baik dari biasanya"

"Baiklah, jika begitu mungkin dalam bulan ini hormon beserta obatnya sudah bisa dijual bebas di pasaran. Pemeriksaan ini sudah selesai, jadi kau bisa keluar Hyuk-ah"

"_Arra_ _arra_. Aku mengerti. Pasti sebentar lagi Heechul _hyung _akan datang bersama bayi kembar kalian, kan? Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu. _Gomawo_, Siwon-ah"

"_Ne, cheonma_"

Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Siwon kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti sejenak dan segera berputar arah menjadi menuju ruangan kekasihnya.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Eunhyuk sudah tiba di depan ruang kekasihnya. Tanpa mengetuk atau menekan bel pintu, ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Donghae yang ternyata ia tidak sendiri di dalam sana. Terlihat juga Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang serius dengan Donghae di sana.

Donghae yang menyadari kedatangan Eunhyuk hanya melambaikan tangannya meminta Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apapun. Eunhyuk mengikuti apa yang diminta Donghae sembari mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Kau bisa menggantikanku tidak? Pertemuan itu sangat penting, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan melahirkan"

"Kau tenang saja, aku bisa menghadiri pertemuan itu. Minggu depan, kan? Kebetulan jadwalku sedang kosong" jawab Donghae tenang.

"_Ne_, pertemuannya dimulai hari Sabtu minggu depan, nanti aku akan memberikan materi yang sudah kususun kepadamu, _hyung_. Pertemuannya akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua minggu, karena itu aku tidak bisa mengikuti pertemuan itu. Terlalu lama jika meninggalkan Sungmin selama dua minggu sendirian. Ku harap kau mengerti, _hyung_"

"_Ne_, kau berikan saja materimu secepatnya agar bisa kupelajari lebih dulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu, _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung_. Materinya akan ku kirim secepatnya padamu, mungkin sore atau malam nanti"

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya sementara Eunhyuk hanya terdiam tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi.

"Hae, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Kau akan pergi minggu depan? Begitu?"

Donghae melingkarkan lengan kanannya menarik tubuh Eunhyuk untuk merapat bersandar padanya.

"_Ne_, seharusnya Kyuhyun yang berangkat mengikuti pertemuan itu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dimana sewaktu-waktu ia bisa saja melahirkan. Jadi ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya menghadiri pertemuan itu" cerita Donghae panjang.

"Ah, benar juga. Sebentar lagi Sungmin akan melahirkan. Jadi, minggu depan kau akan pergi? Pertemuannya dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, pertemuannya diadakan di Kyoto, Jepang. Seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, aku akan disana selama dua minggu. Kau tidak apa kan kalau kutinggal selama itu?"

"_Ne_, tenang saja. Aku bukan anak kecil. Dua minggu itu sebentar, Hae-_ya_"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Eoh, tadi kau habis diperiksa Siwon, kan? Apa hasil pemeriksaannya? Rahimmu tidak bermasalah, kan?"

"Eung, Siwon bilang dalam satu minggu ini kau harus bekerja keras memberikan spermamu untukku" jawab Eunhyuk vulgar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo" ajak Donghae seraya membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk.

"Y-_ya_! Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, kan?! Ini masih terlalu pagi, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk seraya berusaha mengancingkan kembali kancing-kancing yang telah dibuka Donghae meskipun tangannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Donghae yang kini sedang membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana yang dipakai Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Siwon bilang kita harus kerja keras, kan. Lagipula nanti aku tidak disini sampai dua minggu, kita harus benar-benar kerja keras, Hyukie"

Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Donghae sudah melucuti seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai, sementara Donghae masih rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan celana panjangnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Donghae segera meraup bibir Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya masih terus menyesap bibir Eunhyuk, sementara tangannya bekerja aktif menjelajahi punggung polos Eunhyuk sampai ke bokong bulatnya yang juga polos. Ingat, Donghae benar-benar melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang Eunhyuk pakai.

"Enngggggghhhhh"

"Mcppkccpkkk"

Suara desahan dan kecipakan mulai mendominasi ruang kerja Donghae. Eunhyuk yang mulai terbawa nafsu tanpa sadar mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai Donghae.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih mudah mengakses bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang sudah merah membengkak. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, Donghae memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang penetrasi Eunhyuk. Hal tersebut membuat Eunhyuk mendesah keras sekaligus berjengit kaget.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh Haeeee ooohhhh"

Terkejut dengan tindakan Donghae, Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kegiatannya membuka kancing kemeja Donghae. Sementara itu, Donghae bersiap mengangkat Eunhyuk dan membawanya pindah ke meja kerjanya. Masih dengan kedua jarinya yang terbenam di dalam lubang hangat Eunhyuk yang sama-sama berkedut, Donghae berjalan dengan menggendong tubuh Eunhyuk menuju meja kerjanya. Ia duduk di atas kursi sementara Eunhyuk tetap berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Oooohhhh… mmhh.. H-haee hhhh"

Eunhyuk berusaha memberitahu Donghae untuk melepaskan bibirnya karena ia sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Seakan mengerti, Donghae menurunkan bibirnya menghisap leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera mengisap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena benar-benar merasa sesak setelah lebih dari lima menit Donghae membungkam bibirnya tanpa ampun.

"Aaahhh Haeee da..aahhhh lebih dalammm uhhhh"

Donghae terus menghisap leher dan bahu polos Eunhyuk hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana, kedua jarinya tidak berhenti menggali kedua lubang Eunhyuk hingga membuat Eunhyuk bergelinjang beberapa kali.

Batang penis Eunhyuk mulai berdiri setelah mendapat ransangan dari kedua jari Donghae yang tidak bisa diam di dalam sana. Eunhyuk mengernyit ketika ia merasa kedua jari Donghae tidak cukup untuk menjangkau titik kenikmatannya. Tapi Donghae juga tidak berminat memasukkan jari-jarinya yang lain ke dalam kedua lubang elastis Eunhyuk.

Donghae justru mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa. Donghae kembali menurunkan bibirnya hingga menyentuh dada Eunhyuk dan kembali memberikan banyak jejak kepemilikannya di sana. Satu tangannya memelintir satu puting Eunhyuk sementara tangan lainnya diam-diam mengambil kumpulan alat tulis yang ia letakkan di dalam gelas kaca.

"Seluruh tubuhmu manis, Hyuk. Manis seperti dirimu" gumam Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap puting Eunhyuk. Getaran suara Donghae ketika berbicara memberikan sensasi berbeda pada tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat _namja_ itu kembali bergelinjang untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tangan Eunhyuk mulai meraba penis Donghae yang masih terbungkus celana. Ia mengelus penis tersebut dari luar celana yang ternyata sudah menggelembung. Tanpa membuka kancing celana Donghae, Eunhyuk menurunkan resleting celananya dan memasukkan tangannya untuk menyentuh penis besar Donghae yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam.

"H-Hae uhhh cepat masukkan sekarang.. ahhh.. Milikmu uhhh.. sudah ohhh.. mengerasshhh ahhhh" ucap Eunhyuk dengan susah payah karena Donghae masih menghisap dan memilin kedua putingnya hingga mengeras dan membengkak.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Donghae membuka celananya dan menurunkan celananya sampai sebatas pahanya saja. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan urat-urat yang menonjol di sekelilingnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Donghae sebelum memasuki lubang Eunhyuk meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk melakukannya. Tapi bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh seperti ini. Sekalipun mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan mesum, tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk belum pernah melakukan penyatuan tubuh. Selain karena sakit yang teramat sangat yang akan dirasakan Eunhyuk, Donghae juga tidak mengijinkan untuk melakukan penetrasi ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk karena itu cukup berbahaya. Selama ini mereka hanya melakukan sebatas _blowjob_ saja.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat penis Donghae yang sudah berdiri tegak seakan menantang dirinya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa lubang penetrasinya terasa perih sekalipun Donghae belum memasukinya. Tapi ia tetap saja mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

"Kita lakukan pelan-pelan saja, _arra_" ucap Donghae kemudian mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit untuk memposisikan penisnya tepat di bawah lubang penetrasi Eunhyuk. Kemudian secara perlahan, Donghae menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Eunhyuk hingga kepala penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"Mmmmhh.. ssshhh.. perihhh.. AAAKKKKKKKHHHHH" teriak Eunhyuk begitu Donghae memaksa seluruh penis besarnya masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang baru pertama kali dijamah itu.

"Ssshh, _mian_. Tapi kalau pelan-pelan, nanti kau akan merasa lebih sakit" bisik Donghae pelan.

Tangan Eunhyuk mencengkram kencang bahu Donghae hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih untuk mengalihkan sakit yang ia rasakan. Donghae ikut meringis perih ketika merasa bahunya tertancap kuku-kuku cantik Eunhyuk, meskipun sebenarnya Donghae masih mengenakan kemejanya dengan baik.

Setelah merasa cengkraman tangan Eunhyuk pada bahunya berangsur-angsur melemah, Donghae mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk secara perlahan dari lubang Eunhyuk. Meskipun masih sedikit meringis perih merasakan benda asing itu di dalam tubuhnya, namun perlahan Eunhyuk mulai mengimbangi permainan Donghae dengan menggerakan pinggang serta pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Donghae.

"Mmmhh.. Haeee uuhh besarrr oohhh"

"Ketatkann.. oohhh.. nnngggghhhh sempithhhh aaahhhh"

Keduanya saling beradu desahan, mengeluarkan sedikit kata-kata vulgar membuat ruang kerja Donghae semakin terasa panas. Eunhyuk semakin mendesah kencang ketika kedua tangan Donghae meremas bokongnya dan memasukkan jari-jari panjang itu ke dalam _rectum_-nya yang ikut berkedut.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Donghae mengambil sebuah spidol dari meja kerjanya. Spidol dengan panjang 10 centi dan berdiameter 3 centi itu dimasukkan Donghae secara perlahan ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang terus berkedut.

"AHH! Haee uuhh apa yangghh ooohhhhh ahhhh" kaget Eunhyuk begitu merasa benda bulat panjang itu masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya yang juga terasa panas. Protesnya terhenti ketika Donghae mendorong masuk spidol itu ke dalam _rectum_-nya hingga tertelan di sana dan mengenai prostatnya. Membuat sensasi yang baru pernah ia rasakan, seluruh tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat.

"Ahh.. ahhh..H-Haee uhh cukupphhh ahhh eenghhh" Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang terus menghantam prostatnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Donghae bahkan masih terus mendorong spidol itu, membuat spidol itu benar-benar tenggelam di dalam _rectum-_nya.

Belum lagi hantaman penis Donghae yang semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya membuat Eunhyuk mulai kesulitan mengimbangi permainan Donghae. Penisnya sendiri sudah mengalirkan _precum_ yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Penisnya sudah siap meledak, bengkak dan berkedut. Tapi Donghae tidak memberikan ransangan sedikitpun pada penis Eunhyuk, membuat penis itu hanya bisa mengalirkan cairan keruhnya sejak tadi. Tangan Eunhyuk sendiri hanya sibuk meremas bahu Donghae, menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh karena gerakan yang dibuat Donghae semakin cepat.

"Huaaaaaa! Akkhh! Cukupp oohhh Haaeeeeuuuhhh cukupphhhh ahhhh" pinta Eunhyuk histeris. Bagaimana tidak, Donghae dengan sengaja memasukkan dua spidol lainnya secara bersamaan ke dalam anus Eunhyuk. Donghae mendorong tiga spidol yang kini berhimpitan di dalam sana secara bersamaan hingga membentur prostat Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Ahhhh aahhh.. cukupphh ooohhh ngghh… Haeee uuhhh… aahhhh"

"Sebentar lagihhh oohhh ak-khuu keluarr ahhh" Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya begitu merasa penisnya siap meledak di dalam Eunhyuk. Meskipun begitu, Donghae masih tidak mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang tetap menekan spidol-spidol itu di dalam anus Eunhyuk.

Semakin cepat gerakan Donghae, semakin sulit pula Eunhyuk mengimbangi permainan kekasihnya itu. Kecepatan gerakan Donghae membuat penis Eunhyuk membentur perut keras Donghae berkali-kali, cukup membuat sensasi baru pada tubuh Eunhyuk selain spidol dan penis Donghae yang terus membesar.

"Aaahh aahh.. hampirrr ohhh AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Keduanya menjerit nikmat kala penis Donghae meledakkan jutaan sperma yang menghangatkan rahim Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri ikut menumpahkan spermanya ketika secara tidak sengaja Donghae menekan spidol-spidol itu lebih dalam hingga benar-benar menumbuk prostatnya membuat spermanya meledak begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk berupaya mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Donghae. Masih dengan nafas yang memburu, Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan penis Donghae yang masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya, membuat sperma Donghae yang tak tertampung di dalam rahimnya mengalir menuruni paha mulusnya.

"Hahh hahh.. H-Hae, keluarkan spidol-spidol ini. Aku sulit menjangkaunya" ucap Eunhyuk kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Eunhyuk sudah berdiri di depan Donghae, dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar Eunhyuk berupaya mengambil spidol-spidol yang terbenam di dalam anusnya. Namun apa daya, semakin dalam ia memasukkan jarinya untuk mengambil spidol itu, semakin dalam pula spidol-spidol itu ikut terdorong. Ia bahkan merasa dinding _rectum_-nya menelan spidol-spidol itu lebih dalam.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti spidol-spidol itu akan keluar sendiri" ucap Donghae tenang seraya membersihkan sisa permainan mereka tadi. Kemeja yang dipakainya sebagian basah oleh cairan Eunhyuk, membuatnya terpaksa mengganti pakaiannya itu. Untunglah ia menyimpan pakaian ganti disini. Donghae membuka kemeja yang ia pakai kemudian menggantinya dengan kemeja bersih dengan warna biru laut mirip dengan kemeja yang tadi ia pakai. Kemudian ia memakai kembali celana yang masih menggantung pada kedua kakinya. Lalu dengan santai Donghae berjalan mengambil pakaian Eunhyuk yang masih tergeletak di atas sofa.

Eunhyuk sendiri terkejut mendengar penuturan tenang dari Donghae tadi. Ia masih berupaya menarik keluar spidol dari dalam anusnya, tapi hal sama terulang kembali. Justru spidol itu melesak semakin dalam dan menekan pelan titik kenikmatannya.

"Sudah ku katakan mereka akan keluar sendiri nanti. Biarkan saja" ucap Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk kembali melemas hingga harus berpegangan kuat pada meja di depannya.

"Ini pakaianmu. Biar kubantu memakainya" ucap Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk memakai pakaiannya. Donghae bahkan ikut membantu memakaikan celana Eunhyuk karena kekasihnya itu masih merasa lemas.

"Cha, selesai" ucap Donghae senang kemudian ia memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Kuharap sampai kita pulang nanti, spidol-spidol ini masih bersarang di dalam sini. Aku ingin melihatmu berusaha mengeluarkannya" bisik Donghae sambil menekan lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk seketika kembali melemas dan mendesah pelan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Donghae menatap dua piring makanan yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. Ia mengambil satu piring berisi nasi kari lalu meletakkannya di sampingnya kemudian satu piring lainnya dengan menu yang sama ia letakkan di hadapannya.

"_Eoh_, Eunhyuk belum datang?" tanya Siwon begitu menyadari kursi disamping Donghae masih kosong. Sementara makanan yang lebih dulu dipesan oleh Donghae sudah diantarkan sejak tadi.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang" jawab Donghae santai sambil menyendok sesuap nasi yang masih mengepul itu. Sementara itu Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti dan ikut menyantap makanan dihadapannya.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne_, Wook-ah. _Gwaenchanha_"

"Tapi gaya berjalanmu aneh sekali. Kakimu sakit?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja"

Telinga Donghae menangkap suara Eunhyuk bersama dengan Ryeowook –pekerja baru yang menggantikan Sungmin masuk ke dalam cafetaria. Donghae sedikit melirik kekasihnya, ia mengulum senyum begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang sangat berhati-hati di setiap langkahnya. Dan ia paham betul apa yang membuat Eunhyuk bertindak seperti itu.

Eunhyuk segera menempati kursi kosong disamping Donghae, sedikit berhati-hati ketika hendak duduk karena tiga benda di dalam anusnya terus mengganggu pergerakannya sejak tadi. Donghae ikut membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk, namun bukan membantu dalam artian sebenarnya. _Namja_ itu justru menarik –menghentak tangan Eunhyuk kencang hingga membuat Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk di atas kursi dan membuat tiga spidol yang ia rasa mulai mendekati mulut _rectum_ kini melesak masuk dan menekan prostatnya kembali.

"Ngghhh"

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serempak mengangkat kepala mereka dan memandang Eunhyuk bingung ketika mendengar desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, ada apa denganmu?"

"A-_aniya_. A-aku hanya merasa lapar, Siwon-ah" jawab Eunhyuk kikuk.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu" ucap Siwon kemudian kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu mendesah seperti itu. Dan aku senang kau tidak mengeluarkan spidol-spidol itu sendirian. Aku ingin melihatmu mengeluarkan spidol itu dihadapanku nanti malam, sayang" bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya keras, ia tidak yakin malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Eunhyuk sangat mengenal Donghae. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu begitu menyukai permainan seperti ini. Bisa dipastikan dalam beberapa hari ke depan lubang _rectum_-nya akan terisi benda-benda lain dan Donghae akan memintanya mengeluarkan benda tersebut di hadapannya. Percayalah, Donghae jauh lebih _pervert_ dibanding dirinya. Hanya saja Donghae bisa menyimpan hal itu di depan semua orang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"H-hae bisakah sekarang kau mengeluarkan spidol ini. Ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman" ucap Eunhyuk begitu mereka tiba di rumah.

"Mwo? Kau ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang? Tidakkah kau ingin memasakkan makan malam untukku lebih dulu?"

"M-memasak? T-tapi ini baru jam lima sore Hae-ya" ucap Eunhyuk. Biasanya mereka makan malam sekitar jam delapan malam dan Eunhyuk baru akan mulai memasak sekitar jam enam sore. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua, hanya sekitar setengah jam. Lalu setelahnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan membersikan tubuh mereka dulu baru setelahnya mereka makan malam bersama.

"_Ne_. Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan steak dan kurasa persediaan daging kita masih cukup untuk membuat steak. Ayo, kubantu kau mengerjakannya" ucap Donghae seraya menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju dapur.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandang punggung Donghae frustasi. Donghae berjalan terlalu cepat dan itu membuat Eunhyuk harus mengimbangi langkah lebar Donghae. Padahal spidol-spidol yang masih bersarang di dalam anusnya sudah hampir keluar. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan satu spidol sudah sedikit keluar dari mulut _rectum_-nya, hanya saja tertahan pada celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Hae, kumohon. Ini benar-benar menggangguku" ucap Eunhyuk frustasi.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan berbalik berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk. Ia memegang lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk dan merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal disana.

"Ah, jadi sudah mulai keluar, eoh? Tapi aku ingin kita makan lebih dulu. Jadi biar kubantu supaya spidol-spidol ini masuk lebih dalam dan kupastikan tidak akan keluar sampai lima jam ke depan" ucap Donghae sambil mendorong spidol tersebut hingga masuk kembali. Kemudian ia membuka celana yang Eunhyuk pakai hingga memperlihatkan bokong serta _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang terus berkedut. Sepertinya _rectum_ Eunhyuk terus berkontraksi mengeluarkan spidol-spidol itu, terbukti dari spidol yang baru saja didorong Donghae mulai meluncur keluar secara perlahan.

"Ah, jadi dinding _rectum_-mu terus menekan spidol ini supaya keluar. Biar kubantu supaya spidol ini tertahan di dalam sana" ucap Donghae kemudian ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah tomat merah yang masih segar dan dingin.

"Dengan tomat ini, spidol-spidol itu akan tertahan dan sulit untuk keluar" ucap Donghae tenang.

"H-Hae. Kau jangan main-main. Itu tidak akan muat. H-Hae" ucap Eunhyuk takut.

Tomat yang Donghae pegang memang tidak terlalu besar, namun tentu saja cukup besar untuk lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang begitu sempit.

"Hae, ja-jangan akkhh.. sakitthh"

Donghae tidak mendengar kesakitan Eunhyuk, ia terus mendorong tomat merah itu ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk. Cukup sulit memang. Bayangkan saja, _rectum_ Eunhyuk bahkan lebih kecil dari mulut botol dan Donghae mendorong paksa tomat yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari lubang tersebut.

"Sebentar, tahan Hyuk"

"Akkkhhh stop aakkhhh"

"Ini hampir selesai" ucap Donghae masih menekan separuh tomat yang masih menyembul.

"Akkkhhhh.. sa-sakitthhh ooohhh uuhhhh nghhh"

Eunhyuk mulai mendesah ketika dorongan tomat tersebut mengenai spidol-spidol di dalam sana dan akhirnya membentur prostatnya.

"Ah, selesai" ucap Donghae ketika ia berhasil mendorong seluruh tomat itu hingga tertelan anus Eunhyuk. Setelah tomat tersebut masuk ke dalam lubang anus Eunhyuk, Donghae dapat melihat _rectum_ Eunhyuk tidak lagi berkedut. Itu dikarenakan benda yang ia masukkan lebih besar dari lubang _rectum_-nya hingga dinding _rectum_ Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkontraksi untuk mengeluarkan benda-benda di dalam sana karena tertahan oleh tomat tersebut. Dan empat benda tersebut dapat keluar jika Eunhyuk yang memaksanya. Dan itulah yang Donghae inginkan. Eunhyuk harus mengejan untuk membuat dinding _rectum_-nya kontraksi dan menekan tomat itu keluar.

Donghae kembali memakaikan celana Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, menarik pinggul Eunhyuk dan menekan penisnya ke bokong Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sayang?" bisik Donghae.

"Ngghh sakithhh"

"Kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya?" tanya Donghae.

"No.. uuhhh jangann.. ahhh ini nikmatthhh uuhhh.. nikmat sekalihh Haee uhhh.."

Donghae tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang justru menikmati prostatnya terus ditubruk dengan tiga spidol di dalam sana.

"Baiklah, sekarang buatkan aku steak terlezat yang pernah ada"

.

.

.

"Hae, kau mau kubuatkan salad juga?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menunggu daging yang telah ia beri bumbu berupa garam dan lada meresap.

"Boleh juga. Tambahkan telur rebus pada salad milikku" jawab Donghae yang ikut membantu Eunhyuk menyiapkan panggangan untuk daging steak mereka.

Kini keduanya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam yang diminta Donghae. Eunhyuk masih kesulitan berjalan, terkadang ia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil ketika prostatnya kembali ditekan oleh spidol-spidol itu. Eunhyuk telah mengganti celana yang ia pakai dengan celana pendek, kemeja kerjanya hanya ia buka dua kancing teratas dan lengannya ia gulung hingga ke siku. Sementara itu, Donghae yang sedang memanaskan panggangan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Tubuh bagian atasnya terkespos karena ia tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana pendek itu.

Eunhyuk hendak mengambil sayur-sayuran yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuat salad. Eunhyuk membuka pintu kulkas dan mendesah frustasi ketika melihat bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan berada di rak paling bawah. Dan itu artinya ia harus berjongkok untuk mengambil bahan-bahan tersebut.

"Ughhh nghhh ahhh ahhh"

Donghae sedikit melirik apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk hingga mendesah seperti itu. Dan ia hanya dapat tersenyum miring ketika melihat Eunhyuk sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang terpejam seolah sedang menikmati hantaman-hantaman di dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya bahkan memegang erat pintu kulkas seolah ia akan jatuh jika tidak berpegangan.

"Jangan terlalu lama di depan kulkas. Kau bisa kedinginan" ucapan Donghae mengagetkan Eunhyuk seketika. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan dan telur yang diminta Donghae tadi.

"Ah n-ne"

Eunhyuk mencampurkan daun selada yang sudah ia potong asal, dengan tomat serta butiran jagung ke dalam mangkuk kaca besar. Kemudian ia menuangkan minyak zaitun ke dalam mangkuk tersebut. Lalu Eunhyuk memasukkan tiga butir telur ke dalam panci berisi air yang sudah mendidih yang telah disiapkan Donghae untuk merebus telur.

"Sepertinya dagingnya sudah meresap. Biar ku panggang daging-daging ini" ucap Donghae seraya mengambil piring yang berisi irisan daging berukuran cukup besar itu. Dan ketika melewati Eunhyuk, dengan sangat sengaja Donghae mengelus –mendorong kembali lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk membuat kekasihnya itu berhenti mengaduk salad.

"Ahhhh Haeee nghhh"

Eunhyuk memegang pinggiran meja sebagai tumpuannya, ia menunduk memperhatikan penisnya yang mulai berdiri. Oh God, bahkan Eunhyuk dapat melihat bagian celananya mulai basah oleh _precum_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ngggghhhhhhhhhh"

"Lagi, sayang. Ini untuk membantumu belajar cara mengejan saat melahirkan nanti. Ayolah. Ini hampir dua jam dan bahkan tomat itu belum keluar, terlihat saja belum, Hyuk"

"Oh shit! Aku hamil saja belum, bagaimana bisa sekarang kau membuatku belajar melahirkan?!" kesal Eunhyuk.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di kamar mereka. Eunhyuk duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Sementara Donghae duduk di lantai, tepat di hadapan anus Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan lubang sempit itu yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi meskipun Eunhyuk sudah mengejan hampir dua jam lamanya.

"Nggghhhhhhhh"

"Lagi Hyukkkk, aku bosan melihat _rectum_-mu yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi"

"Nggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Eunhyuk mengejan dengan kuat, dan saat itu pula Donghae dapat melihat _rectum_ Eunhyuk mulai berkedut setelah dua jam hanya menutup rapat.

"OMO! OMO! Sudah mulai berkedut! Lagi Hyukk!"

Eunhyuk mulai frustasi dengan kelakuan Donghae, ia kembali berusaha mengejan supaya tomat di dalam anusnya dapat ia keluarkan beserta tiga spidol yang berada di dalam sana hampir seharian ini.

"Nnnggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kini tomat yang berada di dalam anus Eunhyuk mulai terlihat dan sedikit menyembul. Namun saat tomat itu mulai keluar, Eunhyuk kehabisan nafas dan berhenti mengejan untuk menarik nafas. Pada saat itulah tomat tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam anus Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk kesal dan Donghae justru senang mendapat pemandangan baru seperti ini.

"Lagi Hyukk, aku ingin melihat tomat itu keluar dari anusmu secara perlahan. Ayo, mengejan lagi"

"Hahh hahhh Hae aku lelah"

"Ayolah, Hyuk" pinta Donghae dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ yang entah bagaimana membuat Eunhyuk luluh.

.

.

.

"Ngggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Eunhyuk kembali mengejan untuk kesekian kalinya. Total sudah tiga jam waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk mengeluarkan tomat tersebut, namun sampai sekarang tomat itu belum juga keluar karena terus tertelan oleh _rectum_ Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengeluarkan seperempat tomat itu dan saat ia menarik nafas, tomat tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam. Begitu berulang kali yang ia lakukan selama satu jam terakhir.

"Oh, ayolah Hyuk. Aku mulai mengantuk"

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahh hahhh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kali ini Eunhyuk berhasil mengeluarkan separuh tomat tersebut setelah mengejan tanpa putus. Tinggal sedikit lagi, ia yakin hanya perlu mengejan sedikit tomat itu sudah akan keluar dengan mudah bersama dengan spidol-spidol itu.

"OMO! Sudah keluar separuh? Ya! Aku tidak melihatnya tadi. Kau ulangi lagi, ya" pinta Donghae polos dan dengan mudahnya Donghae mendorong tomat yang sudah setengah keluar kembali masuk ke dalam anus Eunhyuk.

"HAE! Kau benar-benar! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah!" jerit Eunhyuk frustasi. Ayolah, tenaganya sudah hampir habis dan disaat ia hampir berhasil mengeluarkan tomat besar itu Donghae justru mendorongnya kembali. Ia sungguh lelah!

Eunhyuk menurunkan kakinya dan jatuh berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Posisinya sejak tadi sangat pegal. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae memintanya melakukan itu dengan posisi tadi. Ia merasa posisi itu juga membuatnya sulit mengejan dengan benar. Tentu saja, ia berjongkok di tepian ranjang. Tempat tidur mereka memiliki kasur yang sangat empuk, dan Eunhyuk harus berkonsentrasi mengejan serta menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terguling atau jatuh.

"Hae, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau sengaja menyuruhku mengejan di ranjang supaya proses ini jauh lebih lama? Kau tahu ranjang sangat empuk dan aku akan kesulitan berjongkok di tepian ranjang. Benar dugaanku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Aigoo_. Ini sudah tiga jam lebih dan kenapa kau baru menyadari itu sekarang, Hyuk-ah. Aku bosan menunggumu menyadari itu" ucap Donghae santai dan tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Donghae bangkit berdiri dan menarik kursi kayu yang berada di kamarnya itu. Kursi kayu dengan sandaran tangan akan memudahkan Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kehilangan tenaga.

"Jja, kau jongkok disini" ucap Donghae sembari membantu Eunhyuk untuk berjongkok di atas kursi kayu itu. Pijakan yang keras membuat Eunhyuk lebih nyaman karena dapat mempermudah ia menyalurkan tenaganya untuk mengejan. Selain itu, sandaran tangan bisa Eunhyuk gunakan untuk pegangan dirinya.

Eunhyuk berjongkok membelakangi Donghae. Ia mulai menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Donghae duduk di lantai dan mengamati _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang sudah berkedut meskipun Eunhyuk belum mengejan sekalipun. Terbukti, posisi ini membuat Eunhyuk lebih nyaman bahkan _rectum_-nya pun bereaksi lebih baik.

"Ngghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahhh hahhh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

PUK! Puk! Puk! Puk!

Eunhyuk mengejan dengan sangat kuat dan seketika tomat beserta tiga spidol itu keluar dengan mudah dari anus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasa lubang anusnya panas karena baru saja mengeluarkan tomat yang begitu besarnya setelah berkali-kali tidak berhasil ia keluarkan. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya melemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di atas kursi.

"Hahhh hahh kau hahh keterlaluan hahh aku lelahh" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan mata yang tertutup. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae menghapus titik titik keringat yang mengalir dari dahi Eunhyuk. Kekasihnya benar-benar kelelahan.

"Tidurlah, besok aku ingin melihat kau mengeluarkan benda yang lebih besar dari _rectum_-mu" bisik Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menyahut, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Namun Donghae tahu kekasihnya masih mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"_Jalja_"

_Chup_

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 5/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Hello ! Author comeback! Adakah yang penasaran sama kelanjutan ff ini? well, author sedikit kaget di komen chapter 4 ternyata banyak yang merasa kalau Hae terlalu kejam. Kita lihat di chapter ini ya. Check this out^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ahhh.. H-Hae ughh.. ahhh.. ahh-kuhhh hampirrhh oohhh aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriakan Eunhyuk menandai pelepasannya yang entah ke berapa. Duapuluh? Atau lebih? Entahlah, ia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Hampir 12 jam keduanya terus berkutat dengan kegiatan panas ini, tidak ada rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan. Hanya mencari kepuasan yang tidak kunjung datang.

Sekujur tubuh Eunhyuk sudah bermandikan peluh dan maninya sendiri, tubuhnya terasa amat sangat lengket. Namun ia masih belum mau menyudahi permainan ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, tubuh Donghae juga sudah mengkilap bermandikan peluh dan mani Eunhyuk. Cairan maninya sendiri tertampung di dalam rahim Eunhyuk, tidak ada yang keluar setetes pun.

"Hahh.. hahhh.. Hyukkhh ahhh kau sungguh nikmathh.. oohh" ucap Donghae sambil merasakan sentakan-sentakan yang menyergap sekujur tubuhnya ketika spermanya meledak di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

Jangan berpikir mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan panas ini di atas ranjang empuk mereka yang nyaman. Tidak! Tidak sama sekali. Keduanya bermain di teras kamar mereka yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang di bawahnya. Meskipun flat apartemen ini begitu besar, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, kan? Atau mendengar jeritan-jeritan mereka? Ditambah lagi mereka berada di teras terbuka seperti ini. Pagar teras yang terbuat dari teralis besi yang meliuk indah tidak dapat menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Jangankan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, menutupi bagian kemaluan mereka saja tidak mungkin karena pagar teras hanya sebatas pinggang mereka dengan rongga-rongga yang cukup besar di antara teralis satu dengan teralis lainnya.

Tidakkah mereka berpikir mungkin saja orang-orang di dalam gedung perkantoran di seberang apartemen ini sedang menyaksikan kegiatan panas mereka? _Well_, sepertinya baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Buktinya mereka sudah memulai kembali babak baru permainan mereka setelah sekali lagi Eunhyuk memuntahkan cairan maninya yang sudah membanjiri lantai marmer teras sehingga begitu licin.

"Ouhhh.. Hahhh.. ahhhhh… fashh-terrrhh.. uuhhh nghhh.."

Donghae membalik posisi mereka hingga pria berdada bidang itu berada di belakang Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk berada di antara pagar teras dan dada bidangnya. Penis Eunhyuk yang sudah mengacung tinggi keluar di antara rongga-rongga teralis besi itu, kembali siap memuntahkan cairan putih keruhnya.

"Ohh.. Kenapa ahhh.. i-nihh oohh.. nikmat sekalii-ahhh.. sempithh sekalihhh aaahhhh" Donghae mempercepat gerakannya, menimbulkan suara kencang dari benturan antara bokong Eunhyuk dengan penisnya. Lubang Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat licin sangat memudahkan Donghae menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana hingga terkadang penis Donghae melesak begitu dalam mengenai mulut rahim Eunhyuk dan membuat _namja_ kurus itu segera menyemburkan spermanya tanpa sadar.

"Ahhh.. Haee uhhh cepathhh oohhhh.. ahhhh.. ak-khuu hampirrhhh oohhhh.."

Enam buah vibrator berbentuk telur berwarna ungu diikatkan kencang pada pangkal penis Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk orgasme dengan cepat karena getarannya yang begitu kuat. Seluruh vibrator tersebut terhubung dengan sebuah remote control tanpa kabel yang digenggam kuat oleh Eunhyuk. Di tengah pertahanan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan orgasmenya sesegera mungkin, Eunhyuk masih ingat untuk menambah volume vibratornya hingga pada _super high_, bahkan suara getaran itu bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Donghae.

Sensasi menahan orgasme dengan getaran kuat pada penisnya serta tumbukan penis Donghae di dalam _hole_-nya membuat Eunhyuk menggila. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya ditambah dengan kondisi lantai yang begitu licin membuat Eunhyuk segera memegang pagar teras untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh.. Haeee aaahh.. akhh akkhuuu keluaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" sekali lagi, jeritan kenikmatan Eunhyuk menghiasi sore ini. Penisnya yang mengacung keluar dari teras menumpahkan cairan putih keruh dengan kencang hingga menetes di kolam renang di bawah dan beberapa tetesan lainnya mengenai rumput hijau di samping kolam renang.

Tubuh Eunhyuk menggelepar kuat karena sensasi orgasmenya tadi. Donghae sampai harus memegang kuat pinggang Eunhyuk agar kekasihnya itu tidak jatuh meskipun ia sendiri tidak berhenti memompa penisnya di dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Akh-ku sampaihhh aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kini suara Donghae menggema menggantikan suara Eunhyuk yang telah hilang. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali saat penisnya kembali menembakkan jutaan sperma ke dalam rahim Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sekaligus tubuh Eunhyuk hingga keduanya merosot dan duduk di lantai teras yang terasa lengket.

"Ahh.. ahhhhh.. oohh" Eunhyuk masih sedikit mendesah karena vibrator yang masih melingkupi penisnya. Ia harus segera mematikan enam vibrator itu atau ia harus kembali meledakkan spermanya.

"Ahh.. Be-berapa ahh.. kalihh oohh kithhh-kitahh orgasmeehh?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan desahannya yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Hahh. Hahh… Aku hahh.. tiga puluh tiga, yang hahh.. terhitung" jawab Donghae disela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang masih tersendat.

"Matikan hahhh.. dulu vibratormu" ucap Donghae saat menyaksikan bagaimana penis Eunhyuk kembali berdiri secara perlahan.

"Jatuhh ahhh.. remotenya jatuh ke bawah.. ahhh" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bantuhhh aku melepashh-kaaanhhnya ahhh.."

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedikit merosot agar duduk dengan tegak dipangkuannya. Penisnya yang belum ia keluarkan melesak semakin dalam mengenai mulut rahim Eunhyuk hingga ia memekik nikmat dan siapa yang menyangka penisnya segera menyemburkan spermanya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Lima puluh tiga" bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk membuat ia bergidik geli sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Donghae barusan.

Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, tapi tangan Donghae sudah lebih dulu memegang penisnya bermaksud inign melepaskan enam vibrator itu sekaligus, namun ternyata justru membuat vibrator itu semakin mencengkram penis Eunhyuk.

"ahhhhh Haee.. uuhhh"

Donghae mencari ujung pengikat yang digunakan Eunhyuk untuk mengikat keenam vibrator itu pada penisnya sendiri. Ya, jangan salah. Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengikat keenam vibrator itu pada penisnya sendiri. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sangat pervert? Mereka mempunyai cara sendiri untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seks mereka. Salah satunya seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk ini.

"Kau mengikatnya menggunakan kawat?" tanya Donghae saat ia kesulitan menarik ujung kawat yang dililitkan pada kawat lainnya oleh Eunhyuk. Kawat yang digunakan Eunhyuk sangat kecil dan begitu licin karena berlumuran dengan sperma Eunhyuk sendiri, membuat Donghae semakin kesulitan melepaskan lilitan kawat tersebut.

"Kalau menggunakan tali pasti akan mudah lepas"

Posisi ujung kawat yang berada di dekat _twinsball_ Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kesulitan mencapainya. Selain karena posisinya di bawah, Donghae juga tidak bisa melihat langsung lilitan kawat tersebut karena penisnya masih menancap pada _hole_ Eunhyuk. Hey, Donghae tidak ingin spermanya terbuang sia-sia ketika ia menarik keluar penisnya. Setidaknya mereka masih harus dalam posisi itu sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

Pada akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk memutar posisi duduk Eunhyuk hingga menghadapnya. Dan tentu saja sensasi itu kembali membuat Eunhyuk menjerit nikmat ketika merasa penis Donghae di dalam _hole_-nya berputar 360 derajat.

"Ahhhh Haeehhh.. uhhhhhh… nghhhhh"

Donghae menekuk kakinya hingga Eunhyuk dapat bersandar pada kakinya, sementara ia mengangkat kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan menyangganya pada kedua bahunya sehingga Donghae dapat lebih mudah mengakses bagian bawah penis Eunhyuk.

"H-hae, aku merasa posisi kita sangat aneh" ucap Eunhyuk saat Donghae sedang merunduk berusaha melepaskan kawat yang dililitkan Eunhyuk.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Kau mau aku mengambil martil dan menghancurkan vibrator-vibrator kesayanganmu ini dengan kemungkinan penismu akan ikut hancur?"

"Tidak, tidak. Begini lebih baik" jawab Eunhyuk takut.

Donghae kembali menekuni pekerjaannya melepaskan lilitan kawat itu. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah karena kawat tersebut sangat kecil dan licin. Ia membutuhkan peralatan lain seperti penjepit atau paling tidak ia harus membersihkan penis Eunhyuk dari cairan lenget ini yang semakin memepersulit pekerjaannya. Tapi, alih-alih berusaha melepaskan lilitan kawat tersebut, Donghae justru dengan sengaja mencengkram kuat batang penis Eunhyuk beserta _twinsball_-nya yang menggantung indah membuat kekasihnya itu menjerit keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Hae, kumohon jangan seperti itu"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak dipegang kuat, kawatnya akan kembali terlepas dari peganganku" jawab Donghae dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Donghae yang kemudian kembali dirasakannya cengkraman kuat pada penisnya membuat getaran vibrator itu terasa semakin kencang. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi itu datang kembali tanpa menyadari Donghae tersenyum konyol di hadapan penisnya dan dengan sengaja jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan _twinsball_ Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk tidak menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ha-Hae nghh.. bisakah kau tidak ahh… ahh.. menekan _twinsball_-ku?"

"_Mian_, aku tidak sengaja. Kawatnya terlalu licin, tanganku terpeleset beberapa kali hingga mengenai _twinsball_-mu ini" jawab Donghae dengan alasannya yang tidak masuk akal namun Eunhyuk mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Ngghhh.. aahhh.. ak-hkkuu tidakkkhhhh tahannnnn mmmhhhhh…"

Kali ini Donghae tidak lagi bermain-main. Kasihan juga melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Ia berusaha menarik satu per satu vibrator itu karena kawat yang melilitnya benar-benar tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Namun saat Donghae berusaha mendorong salah satu vibrator itu, tubuh Eunhyuk sudah mengejang dan penisnya segera menyemburkan spermanya dengan kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sebagian sperma Eunhyuk mengenai dada hingga dagu Donghae dan sisanya membasahi tubuhnya sendiri. Rupanya getaran vibrator itu semakin terasa kencang kala Donghae mendorongnya, dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak orgasme karena ransangan dari vibrator-vibrator itu.

"Hahh.. hahhh.. tidak bisaahhh… jangan sepertihhh ituuhhh" ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Donghae mengerti dengan ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Jika ia menarik satu per satu vibrator, kemungkinan Eunhyuk harus merasakan orgasme sampai enam kali dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Oleh karena itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk melepaskan keenam vibrator itu sekaligus dengan cara menariknya secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan menarik semua vibrator ini secara bersamaan" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia mempersiapkan dirinya. Donghae menarik keenam vibrator itu secara perlahan. Lilitan kawat yang begitu kencang membuat Donghae cukup kesulitan untuk menariknya, ditambah lagi dengan getaran yang masih menyala turut membuat Donghae kesulitan memegang vibrator tersebut.

"Nghhh.. Haee ahhh" Desahan Eunhyuk kembali lolos dari bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan sensasi getaran pada penisnya.

"_Mian_ Hyuk, sepertinya aku harus menarik vibrator ini dengan sangat kencang"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Donghae segera mencengram kuat vibrator itu membuat Eunhyuk menjerit frustasi dan menariknya dengan sangat kencang hingga keenam vibrator itu terlepas dari penis Eunhyuk sekaligus membuat Eunhyuk kembali menumpahkan spermanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Lima puluh lima" bisik Donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

Donghae menangkap tubuh Eunhyuk yang nyaris terjatuh dengan keadaan penisnya yang terus menyemburkan spermanya dan tubuh Eunhyuk yang menggelepar kuat.

Mungkin jika orang lain melihat keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini, mereka akan mengira Eunhyuk mengidap penyakit atau apalah. Tapi ini murni reaksi Eunhyuk saat ia mengalami orgasme yang begitu kuat. Dan Donghae sudah sangat mengerti dengan reaksi Eunhyuk ini.

Donghae segera memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk kuat agar kekasihnya itu tidak mengejang terlalu kencang meskipun kenyataannya dalam pelukan Donghae tubuh Eunhyuk masih menggelepar dan penisnya terus mengalirkan cairan keruh itu walaupun tidak menyembur kuat seperti tadi.

"Hahh.. hahh.. H-Hae hhahhh.. aku lelahh"

Donghae mengeluarkan penisnya secara perlahan. Sedikit cairan dari spermanya yang tidak tertampung dalam rahim Eunhyuk mengalir begitu saja. Ia tidak lagi memusingkan hal itu, sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kenyamanan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Kita bersihkan tubuhmu lebih dulu, setelah itu kau harus istirahat" ucap Donghae sembari mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Donghae membaringkan Eunhyuk di dalam bathtub dan menyalakan kran dan mengaturnya hingga yang keluar merupakan air hangat agar merilekskan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu, Donghae masuk ke dalam _shower_ _box_ dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membiarkan Eunhyuk berendam sejenak.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Donghae keluar dari _shower box _tersebut dalam keadaan sudah bersih dengan aroma sabun apel yang menguar di udara. Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih berendam di dalam _bathtub _tanpa berminat mengenakan handuk terlebih dahulu.

Hanya dalam waktu lima menit, air di dalam _bathtub_ sudah begitu keruh. Donghae menarik penyumbat lubang air dan membiarkan air di dalam _bathtub_ tersebut habis. Kemudian ia kembali menyalakan kran dan mengisinya dengan air hangat serta menuangkan sabun busa aroma strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

"Biar kubersihkan tubuhmu" ucap Donghae sebelum ia mengusap tubuh Eunhyuk dengan spons yang ia pegang.

Eunhyuk tidak banyak berkata, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak sanggup mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Eunhyuk membiarkan tangan Donghae bekerja membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan lengket itu sementara ia sendiri memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Hmm?"

"Tadi kau menyebutkan angka-angka yang tidak kumengerti. Apa maksud angka-angka itu?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa membuka matanya.

Donghae yang sedang membersihkan paha dalam Eunhyuk yang begitu lengket tersenyum miring. Ia membuka penyumbat lubang air dan membiarkan air hangat yang kembali keruh itu habis lalu menyalakan kran untuk mengisi _bathtub_ tanpa menutup lubang airnya.

"Lima puluh lima. Total orgasmemu hari ini" ucap Donghae santai sambil mengusap penis Eunhyuk dengan spons berbusa itu.

"Mwo?! Sebanyak itu?"

Seketika Eunhyuk membuka matanya terkejut, ia bahkan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae terkejut bahkan tangannya tidak sengaja mencengkram penis Eunhyuk dengan spons tebal yang dipegangnya.

"Akkkhhhh"

"_Mian_. Kau membuatku kaget, aku tidak sengaja"

"_Ne_, _gwaenchanha_. Tapi sebanyak itu? Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku menghitung orgasmemu dengan benar, sampai tidak terlalu memperhatikan berapa kali aku berorgasme"

"Wow. Ini rekor baruku. Hahaha… Seks selanjutnya kau harus mengalahkan rekorku, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk senang.

Ya, mereka memang pasangan gila. Setiap selesai melakukan seks, mereka selalu mencatat jumlah orgasme mereka dan yang terbanyak yang akan menang. Lalu saat melakukan seks selanjutnya, yang kalah harus orgasme lebih banyak dari rekor sebelumnya. Bayangkan, jika rekor terbaru mereka mencapai seratus. Lalu selanjutnya mereka harus orgasme lebih dari itu? Gila!

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mau membuang spermaku sia-sia. Kau yakin rahimmu bisa menampung lima puluh enam kali orgasmeku sementara baru tiga puluh tiga kali saja perutmu sudah mengembung seperti ini" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk bagian bawah perut Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit mengembung.

"Pasti bisa" jawab Eunhyuk yakin meskipun dalam hatinya ia ragu akan ucapannya sendiri. Sekarang saja perutnya terasa aneh, bagaimana kalau lebih dari ini?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Enghhhh"

Suara lenguhan _namja_ kurus itu sedikit menghentikan kegiatan Donghae, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati tempat tidur dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Donghae setelah ia duduk di samping Eunhyuk yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Donghae mengusap rambut _blonde_ Eunhyuk dengan lembut, membuat Eunhyuk segera berbalik dan memeluk pinggang Donghae dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Eunhyuk samar.

"Mm, hampir jam delapan malam. Kau sudah tidur selama empat jam, sayang"

"_Jinjjayo_? Ah, pantas saja aku lapar sekali" jawab Eunhyuk sambil membuka selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Sejenak ia terkejut ketika menyadari ia hanya mengenakan kemeja piyama tanpa celana. Dan ia mengenali piyama ini bukan miliknya karena ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran piyama miliknya, panjang kemeja piyama ini bahkan sampai menutupi pahanya. Dan ketika melihat Donghae yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana piyama bermotif sama dengan yang dipakainya, ia baru menyadari kemeja piyama yang ia kenakan adalah pasangan dari celana yang Donghae pakai.

"Aku malas mengambil milikmu, jadi.. seperti ini" ucap Donghae menyadari kebingungan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang tidak tahu menahu soal pakaian ini karena saat ia selesai mandi tadi, ia langsung jatuh tertidur saat Donghae membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Donghae memakaikan piyama untuknya.

"Setidaknya kau harus memakaikanku celana dalam, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk ketika menyadari Donghae bahkan tidak memakaikan dirinya celana dalam untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Hanya panjang piyama ini yang mampu menutupi kemaluannya.

"Biasa kau tidur juga tanpa mengenakan celana dalam"

"Tapi itu berbeda, Hae. Biasa kan aku tetap memakai celana tidur" bela Eunhyuk.

"Menurutku itu sama saja. Sudahlah, kau bilang kau sudah lapar. _Kajja_, kita makan dulu" ucap Donghae sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Eehhh, _jamkkaman_. Itu, apa?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika matanya menangkap sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang terbuka lebar di lantai dengan beberapa helai pakaian yang sudah tersusun di dalamnya dan lainnya masih diletakkan di lantai.

"Ah, itu. Kau lupa? Besok aku harus berangkat ke Kyoto" jawab Donghae.

"Kyoto? Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar dua minggu. Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah memberitahukanmu"

"Eung"

Eunhyuk berjalan lebih dulu menuju dapur meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bingung melihat sikap Eunhyuk. Sesaat kemudian Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk ke dapur dan mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?" tanya Donghae seraya memeluk leher Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi begitu lama"

"Hanya dua minggu, waktu itu kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau seperti ini, hmm?"

"Dua minggu juga terasa lama, Hae. Apa yang harus kulakukan selama itu?" keluh Eunhyuk.

"Kau kan bekerja. Setelahnya kau bisa pergi ke rumah Heechul _hyung_, lalu bermain dengan si kembar. Atau menemani Sungmin selama Kyuhyun bekerja" jawab Donghae tenang.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu saja" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku disana untuk menghadiri pertemuan, pasti sangat sibuk. Nanti kau tidak ada yang menemani"

"Lebih baik daripada sendirian disini. Ayolah, biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku janji tidak akan meminta macam-macam. Aku tahu kau menghadiri pertemuan penting, jadi aku tidak akan menuntut kau untuk menemaniku" jelas Eunhyuk dengan nada merajuknya yang handal dan tentu saja hal itu mampu meluluhkan Donghae.

"Hahh.. Aku bisa apa. Setelah makan segera siapkan pakaianmu" putus Donghae.

"Yeay! _Saranghae_!" ucap Eunhyuk senang lalu memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir Donghae.

"Sekarang mari kita membuat makan malam. Aku sudah sangat lapar dan pastinya kau juga, aku tidak mau sakitmu kambuh lagi" ucap Donghae seraya menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya menuju dapur.

Setelah 12 jam lebih terus melakukan seks tanpa henti, sampai keduanya melewati waktu sarapan dan makan siang. Kini perut mereka tidak dapat diajak berkompromi lagi. Mereka butuh asupan makanan setelah energi mereka terkuras setengah hari tadi.

"Hae, sepertinya kita kehabisan bahan makanan. Lihat, semuanya habis. Hanya tersisa ramyeon instan dan kimchi ini saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan isi kulkas yang sudah kosong hanya tersisa semangkuk kimchi dan beberapa botol air mineral saja.

"Yasudah, kita makan ramyeon ini saja" ucap Donghae sambil mengambil empat bungkus ramyeon instan dari tangan Eunhyuk dan membuka bungkusnya satu per satu.

"Kau mau masak semuanya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja. Kita bahkan tidak punya nasi, kau belum sempat masak nasi 'kan tadi pagi. Setidaknya empat porsi ramyeon bisa mengganjal perut kita sampai besok pagi"

"Bukannya tidak sempat, kau yang mengurungku di kamar seharian, Hae" koreksi Eunhyuk seraya mengeluarkan semangkuk kimchi dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" goda Donghae sambil mengedip-ngedipkan satu matanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Masih perlu kujawab?" jawab Eunhyuk balas menggoda Donghae dengan menaikan ujung piyama hingga penisnya nyaris terlihat oleh Donghae.

"arghh, kau membuatku gila"

"Hahaha… Ini, aku menemukan telur di kulkas" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan tiga butir telur ditangannya.

"Direbus saja, lalu nanti kita masukkan ke dalam ramyeonnya"

"Eung" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Hah? Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kau. Kenapa menjawab sesingkat itu. Aku tidak suka _'eung'_ keluar dari mulutmu. Itu terkesan kau sedang marah atau sedih"

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya tidak tahu ingin bicara apa lagi"

"Kalau begitu biar aku mencari topik baru. Apa kau sudah merasa tanda-tanda kehamilan?" tanya Donghae.

"YA! Kau baru menghabisiku tadi siang, dan sekarang kau menanyakan apa aku sudah hamil atau belum?!"

"Hey, seminggu ini kita 'kan sudah bekerja keras. Masa kau belum hamil juga?"

"Tapi tidak mungkin secepat ini, Hae. Ini baru seminggu"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bukan seorang yeoja yang memiliki masa subur. Rahim yang kita tanamkan di dalam perutmu tidak memiliki masa subur"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kau bisa langsung hamil tanpa harus memperhatikan masa subur. Yang berarti rahimmu itu akan selalu subur. Bahkan sekalipun kau baru selesai melahirkan dan jika aku 'menumpahkan' spermaku pada rahimmu, kemungkinan besar kau akan langsung bisa hamil" jelas Donghae panjang.

Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya kencang. Membayangkan ia masih bersimbah peluh setelah melahirkan dan harus melayani kebutuhan seks Donghae setelahnya membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tidak berniat melakukan itu padaku, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk mengingat kecintaan Donghae pada anak-anak bisa saja membuat kekasihnya itu melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku gila? Paling tidak satu sampai dua tahun kemudian kau baru boleh hamil. Lagipula saat hamil kau perlu mendapat penambahan hormon untuk melancarkan ASI, kalau kau hamil saat masa menyusui akan mengganggu hormon di tubuhmu. Itu tidak baik"

"Hahh, syukurlah. Kau membuatku takut" desah Eunhyuk lega.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Ramyeonnya sudah siap" ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat panci berisi ramyeon dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang sudah ada semangkuk kimchi tadi.

"Telurnya sudah belum?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"_Ne_. Sebentar" ucap Eunhyuk sambil meniriskan telur rebus dan mengupas kulit telur itu sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam panci ramyeon.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Donghae begitu memasuki kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap selama di Kyoto, Jepang.

"Belum, aku menunggumu pulang" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu menungguku. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Kau sendiri? Kalau belum aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu"

"Buatkan ramyeon saja untukku. Menunggu pesanan makanan datang sangat lama"

"Empat hari ini kau selalu makan ramyeon. Nanti kau sakit, Hae" ingat Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang menginginkan ramyeon, lagipula ini sudah malam dan aku sangat lapar"

"_Arra_. Kau mandi dulu. Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan"

Setelah Donghae menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Eunhyuk segera menyiapkan ramyeon untuk Donghae. Sekilas ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, sudah cukup larut untuk makan malam. Pantas saja Donghae terlihat begitu lelah, ia menghadiri pertemuan itu sejak jam delapan pagi dan baru selesai sekarang. Untung saja ia bersikeras untuk menemani Donghae ke Jepang, jika tidak ia yakin Donghae tidak akan sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Ini merupakan hari ke sepuluh sejak mereka tiba di Jepang, dan selama sepuluh hari ini Donghae amat sangat sibuk menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan penting itu yang ternyata diadakan di berbagai tempat. Eunhyuk memang hanya menghabiskan sepuluh hari ini di dalam kamar hotel, ia tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa Jepang dan ia tidak ingin tersesat karenanya. Lagipula hotel yang disewakan cukup –bahkan sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Hotel yang lebih cocok disebut villa ini berbentuk seperti rumah khas Jepang pada umumnya dengan nuansa tenang yang kental. Bangunan rumah yang terbuat dari kayu memiliki luas yang cukup besar ditambah dengan taman yang mengelilingi bangunan ini. Di bagian belakang rumah terdapat sebuah pondok kecil yang juga terbuat dari kayu dengan peralatan barbeque yang tersedia di dekatnya. Tempat yang sangat nyaman menurutnya, jika mereka kesini bukan untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting, mungkin ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai liburan. Tapi sayang, mungkin Donghae bahkan tidak terlalu menyadari keindahan penginapan yang sekarang mereka tempati.

**Srekk**

Pintu kamar mandi yang bergeser membuat Eunhyuk segera mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat panci berisi ramyeon itu lalu meletakkannya di meja bundar di dekat sana. Meja bundar berdiameter satu meter itu berjenis meja rendah dengan beberapa bantalan di sekitarnya sebagai alas duduk. Meja tradisional khas Jepang.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berbasa-basi saat Donghae duduk disampingnya dan langsung menyantap ramyeon yang masih mengepul itu.

"Membosankan. Tapi hari ini hari terakhir pertemuan itu, jadi empat hari ke depan kita bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini sebelum pesawat dari S.I.O.H tiba"

"Besok kau istirahat saja. Kau terlihat sangat lelah"

"Lalu kau? Kau tidak bosan terkurung disini selama sepuluh hari?" tanya Donghae sambil menyuapkan ramyeon untuk Eunhyuk dan disambut baik olehnya.

"Tidak. Tempat ini cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin kau belum menyadarinya, besok akan kutunjukkan padamu taman belakang tempat ini sangat indah"

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan sibuk menyantap ramyeon hingga tandas. Kemudian Eunhyuk mengambil alih panci ramyeon tersebut dan mencucinya kemudian segera menyusul Donghae yang sudah berada di tempat tidur. Mungkin tempat penginapan ini memang dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih, karena setiap ruangannya tidak memiliki pintu atau apapun yang membatasinya –kecuali kamar mandi, sehingga mereka bisa melihat sekeliling rumah tanpa batas.

"Cepat kemari, Hyuk. Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu"

"Setiap malam kau selalu tidur sambil memelukku, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil masuk ke dalam selimut dan langsung saja tubuhnya ditarik Donghae dan ia langsung memeluknya erat.

Donghae menyusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Eunhyuk, menghisap feromon Eunhyuk yang begitu disukainya. Sedikit memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada leher Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk kegelian.

"Hae, cepat tidur. Sudah malam, jangan bermain-main lagi" perintah Eunhyuk sambil mengusap rambut hitam Donghae agar kekasihnya itu cepat tertidur. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae sedang sangat merindukannya meskipun sebenarnya setiap hari mereka bertemu, tapi faktor kelelahan membuat Donghae tidak merasakan kebersamaan mereka selama sepuluh hari ini. Sekarangpun Eunhyuk masih melihat kelelahan pada diri Donghae, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang sangat sayu. Tapi Donghae tetap memaksakan dirinya sedikit bermanja-manja pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku baru sadar cuaca penginapan ini berbeda dari cuaca luar" ucap Donghae ketika ia sedang menikmati hidangan pagi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pihak penginapan. Setiap hari mereka memang diantarkan makanan oleh pihak penginapan, meskipun sebenarnya di dalam penginapan sendiri sudah tersedia dapur lengkap dengan berbagai peralatannya. Hanya saja bahan makanan yang disediakan tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ramen instan, telur dan beberapa bungkus roti tawar.

"Mereka memakai pengatur cuaca disini. Nanti akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang indah padamu" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Taman belakang yang semalam kau bilang?"

"Ya. Tapi pasti kau tidak akan menyangkanya"

"Kau membuatku penasaran"

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makanmu"

"_Arrata_"

.

.

"Woahh, indah sekali" kagum Donghae begitu tiba di taman belakang yang sangat indah. Eunhyuk segera duduk di pondok kayu yang terdapat disana, membiarkan Donghae menikmati keindahan taman belakang yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan. Taman yang luas itu terdapat berbagai macam tanaman, bunga-bunga yang cantik dan beberapa pohon sakura di sana.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari ada taman di belakang bangunan ini. Apa setiap hari kau selalu kesini?"

"Ya, aku selalu kesini sampai sore datang. Coba kau lihat ke atas" perintah Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera menuruti perintah Eunhyuk dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat salju yang turun dari langit namun menguap begitu saja sebelum sampai ke tanah. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Mereka memakai pengatur cuaca untuk musim semi, jadi tumbuhan bisa tetap tumbuh walaupun salju sedang turun" jelas Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae berusaha meraih salju-salju yang turun namun salju itu lebih dulu menguap di udara.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan segera memeluk kekasihnya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang. Setelah sepuluh hari menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai pertemuan yang membosankan serta melelahkan, hari ini ia bisa merasakan kebebasan bersama Eunhyuknya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Donghae.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya senang bisa berbagi tempat seindah ini denganmu"

"Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak memaksa ikut denganmu. Huhh"

"Kalau kau tidak ikut denganku, sekarang aku sudah berada di Korea. Aku tidak akan menikmati tempat seindah ini seorang diri. Ada hal yang jauh lebih indah yang menungguku pulang"

"Apa pertemuan penting itu membuat otakmu bermasalah? Jarang sekali kau berkata romantis seperti itu" sindir Eunhyuk.

"Eiyyy"

Setelahnya keduanya hanya sibuk menikmati keindahan tempat penginapan mereka. Tidak jarang Eunhyuk melemparkan canda membuat Donghae gemas dan beberapa kali mengecup bibirnya. Tempat terbuka seperti ini tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk bermesraan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita mengadakan pesta barbeque disini? Biar kuhubungi petugas penginapan agar mengantarkan daging untuk kita. _Otte_?"

"Boleh juga" ucap Eunhyuk setuju.

Lalu Donghae segera masuk ke dalam penginapan untuk menghubungi petugas agar mengantarkan daging dan beberapa bahan makanan untuk mereka barbeque nanti. Ia juga memesan sebotol wine untuk menemani hidangan nanti malam.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Arigato_" ucap Donghae pada seorang pria yang mengantarkan sekeranjang bahan makanan yang ia minta tadi pagi.

"Hyuk, bahan makanannya sudah diantar. Langsung kubawa ke belakang, eoh?" ucap Donghae di depan kamar mandi dimana kekasihnya sedang berada di sana sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Selang beberapa saat Eunhyuk tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban, hanya terdengar suara air dari dalam sana membuat Donghae kembali memastikan keadaan Eunhyuk di dalam.

"Hyuk, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

**_Tok Tok Tok!_**

Donghae bahkan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut namun Eunhyuk tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

'_Hoek.. hoekk.. hoeekk..'_

Suara muntahan terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Donghae panik. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut namun Eunhyuk lebih dulu membukanya dan keluar dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dan sedikit lemas.

**_Srekk_**

"Eoh, bahan makanannya sudah datang? Ayo kita ke belakang" ajak Eunhyuk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau muntah, kan? Kau sakit? Lambungmu bermasalah lagi?" tanya Donghae beruntun.

"_Aniya_. Aku baik-baik saja. Sini bahan makanannya, biar kubawa ke belakang" ucap Eunhyuk dan mengambil alih keranjang dari tangan Donghae dan berjalan menuju taman belakang meninggalakan Donghae yang justru membuka koper mereka mencari sesuatu untuk Eunhyuk.

Kemudian Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk ke taman belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang menuangkan bumbu barbeque ke dalam mangkuk dan mencampurnya. Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan meyampirkan jaket tebal yang tadi ia ambil dari koper pada bahu Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengarmu muntah tadi. Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi seraya memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang sekaligus mengunci pergerakan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang muntah, tapi kurasa karena masuk angin saja. Kau tahu 'kan beberapa hari ini aku selalu tidur larut malam. Kurasa itu wajar" jelas Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae.

"Benar? Lambungmu tidak sakit?"

"_Nde_. Aku bahkan bisa berdiri dengan baik, kalau lambungku sakit 'kan aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar"

"Hmm.. Mungkin kau memang masuk angin. Sudah kubilang tidak perlu menungguku pulang, tapi kau selalu membantah" ucap Donghae.

_Chup!_

Eunhyuk tidak membantah ucapan Donghae, ia hanya memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Donghae dan sekaligus menghentikan protesan Donghae.

"Sudah, sekarang bantu aku menyalakan pemanggangnya. Dagingnya sudah kuberi bumbu, sebentar lagi siap dipanggang" ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung saja dituruti Donghae.

.

.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

Ayooo, itu Eunhyuk udah mulai muntah-muntah. Beneran masuk angin atau…? Penasaran? Tunggu chapter 6 ya^^ Oh ya, author mau sampaiin jangan ada yang komen kenapa Haehyuk side sampai chapter 6 bahkan lebih *mungkin* sedangkan Kyumin side cuma sampai chapter 5 author buatnya. Dari awal author memang mau buat Kyumin side khusus masa-masa kehamilan Sungmin aja, kalau yang ini kan memang ada sedikit klimaksnya. Semoga kalian mengerti^^

Author juga mau ucapin:

**-Merry Christmas 2014 & Happy New Year 2015-**

Untuk yang merayakan natal^^


End file.
